


What goes well with tea ?

by KenjiroS



Series: Everyday life [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Piercings, Tattoos, Terushima is a nerd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenjiroS/pseuds/KenjiroS
Summary: Yamaguchi wants to learn how to make amazing pastries. The tattooed, pierced customer who starts to hang around and can't flirt to save his life just wants tea that goes with the cake. And not much gets done in the endThe cafe is the same Shirabu spends unhealthy amount of time not by choice, by the way. Check my other work "Sugar, spice and everything nice" for that story.





	1. Of cinnamon and apple turnovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramyunislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyunislife/gifts).



> A friend was sad and asked me to write her a fluffy TeruYama. Difficult, but I did my best. And I think it will look nice as a series.

Baking was less of a skill and more of an art form, Tadashi thought, while trying to watch and take notes at the same time. His boss of a week was rolling cooling chocolate in swirls with such speed, he did his best not to blink. The man was methodical and while he gave off a vibe of a lazy and calm person, his hands moved with skill that could only be achieved with years of practice. Tadashi was a little jealous of his confidence.

He’d started only a few days ago and apparently had a knack for flavours that matched since Kawanishi, the artist who was currently building a rose out of while chocolate, constantly asked him what tea he would recommend with a certain dessert. It had been stressful the first couple of days, but he’d grown a little more confident. Also, Kawanishi had said nothing really matched perfectly and people would enjoy flavourful tea and good food in any combination. Still.

The bell on the door jingled and that was his cue. He’d been hired as a cashier first and anything else second so after one last mournful look at the masterpiece on the marble counter in the back, he strode in the actual shop. It was almost empty during that time of the day, the only customer being the man waiting to be helped. Tadashi tried not to blink too much. 

It was winter but the man had shed his coat, carrying it over one elbow, and revealing intricate swirls of colours and shapes that ran up one arm, disappeared under the short sleeve of a tight t-shirt, and showed up again around his neck. Unlike the heavy black lines he’d seen people wear, these were delicate, clear and with enough white space left for each individual piece to be appreciated by itself. It was beautiful. And he was staring.

Dark chocolate eyes met his, the man barely containing a laugh, while Tadashi had been busy ogling him. What a great impression he’d been giving the customers. Really. It didn’t help that said customer had piercings running up one year, an obviously bleached undercut and, unless he was mistaken, a piercing on his eyebrow. 

\- Hi. What would you like ? – Nice one, Tadashi. A bit stiff, but nothing to reveal he’d been trying to count the flowers around the man’s biceps. Seriously, who wore short sleeves in winter ?

\- I’ll take… - The wide smile never leaving the customer’s face, he tapped on his lip in exaggerated thoughtfulness. – Say, what kind of tea would you recommend for this weather ? It’s all cold and wet outside ?

He spoke like it was supposed to be some sort of innuendo, batting his lashes and smiling just enough to try and be seductive, but after considering it for a second, Tadashi couldn’t come up with the dirty joke that was supposed to be in it. It was either too advanced pornography for him, or the man had just made up something random.

The silence stretched, with Tadashi and the customer locked in a staring contest, apparently equally confused with what was happening. The blond’s wide smile was staring to wilt around the edges. 

\- …and your phone number…? – Wow, that was almost as awkward as Tadashi’s middle school life. He wasn’t sure if taking pity on an extremely handsome stranger was a good idea but someone had to say something to break the confused silence. And the customer had already proven unable to do that.

\- We have a nice almond, apple and cinnamon tea ? Really suitable for the winter ? If you like spiced…

\- Oh, I love spicy things. I looove hot and spicy…things. – The silence fell again. Tadashi backed away from the counter, slowly, and looked around the shelf for the jar with tea while trying to keep an eye on the customer at the same time. There was no need, apparently, as the stranger stared at the floor, the display, anywhere but Tadashi, and ran a hand with a couple of silver rings through his hair. 

\- Is it going to be for here ? – The man jumped, obviously startled, and gave him the “deer in headlights” look.

\- Um, to go…? Yes, I am taking it with me. Can I have three ? – Oh, nice. A full order and judging by the sounds coming from the back, he would do it all by himself. 

With the leaves steeping, their little corner filled with a scent that just fit the weather so perfectly it always brought to the mind the picture of a fireplace and heavy furniture, snow and ice, soft sweaters and even softer scarves. Tadashi loved winter. Capping the cups, he remembered the holders under the counter and set everything to be ready for the customer.

Who seemed to have regained some confidence and was leaning on the display, showing off the artwork on one shoulder. It was an hourglass, Tadashi realised, with writing in English underneath. It almost brought up a memory but it faded before he could chase it. Oh, well. It would bug him for a while, but he was certain it would come up. Not that it was important, of course.

After ringing the purchase up, he handed the cups to the customer, who seemed to expect something else, too. A second of more staring ( this was turning into a Twilight film and he didn’t like it ), the other man waved a little.

\- And your phone number ? Maybe ? – What ? Why was he insisting, especially after the awkwardness that had followed the previous time ?

\- Well… - He didn’t get to finish, because the back door suddenly opened and his boss glided inside. How could someone move so smoothly, Tadashi could never tell. Or recreate. The customer raised his eyes. And his smile dropped. Kawanishi was wearing his usual expression, which meant mostly blank, though Tadahsi could detect some…displeasure in the way his lips curled. 

\- Thank you for the recommendation. See you ! – And he ran from the shop. What was that ?

\- You know him ? 

\- No…Do you ? – Kawanishi smiled for real this time, a similar small expression that didn’t really give away anything.

\- No. But he seemed to bother you. Can’t have that, now, can we ?

\- He wasn’t… - And, Kawanishi was not listening any more. The new customer who had just walked through the door had grabbed his entire attention. The man was around Tadashi’s age, with some weird straight haircut ( not, that Tadashi could judge, but had he used a ruler or something ? ) and showed as much displeasure as possible without it looking overdone.

\- Kenjiro, what a lovely surprise…

Barely containing his giggle, Tadashi moved to check if any of the teas needed refilling. Whatever dance the customer and Kawanishi were doing, was too interesting to miss.

 

He showed up a week later, this time not alone, and it seemed his friend was teasing him as they walked through the door, judging by his red face. No short sleeves today, though the other guy had even more piercings on his face, and a wide smile.

\- ...just saying, you shouldn’t have run. 

\- Come one, that guy’s obviously a murderer or something. He had this weird look in his eyes. I value my life, thank you very much.

\- So why are we here, then, at the exact time he might be here ?

Tadashi barely held the laugh threatening to escape. True, his boss did have a certain aura, but a murderer ? Really ? Though he apparently hadn’t been quiet enough as both of them turned to him.

\- Oh, is this him ? Hi there, lovely place you got. What’s your name ? Cats or dogs ? Winter or spring wedding ? – The blond man was trying, desperately and unsuccessfully, to pull him away and get him to shut up, but it was too late. Tadashi gave up containing his laughter and almost lay down on the counter, tears running down his face. – And the tea was lovely, I kept telling Yuuji we had to start coming here more often but he always says he’s busy, which, let me tell you, he’s absolutely not. So, can we have some other kind of tea with some dessert or something ? You pick.

And then he smiled proudly, obviously satisfied with his meddling, while the tattooed customer ( Yuuji, he had a name now ) tried desperately to look nonchalant. It wasn’t working very well.

\- Um, it’s not my place actually, Yamaguchi, I’m more of a bird person, spring and sure ? – He said it all in one breath, hoping he’d read the situation correctly. Yuuji just stared at him and it suddenly clicked the man was a couple of centimetres shorter than him.Huh.

His friend slapped him on the back, hard, breaking the tension and, judging by the sound, a few bones in the process.

\- There you go. Now, you promised me food if I came with you and I’m waiting. You should treat me even more, considering how much I just did for you, but I’ll let you off the hook this time. Though you promised a lot of things if I got his…

Now it was Yuuji’s turn to slap his friend, his palm covering the other man’s mouth, while he smiled a little too widely. 

\- Sorry for my friend, he doesn’t know when to stop. So, how’s your day going ? Your scary boss not around ?

\- He’s busy. – He’d been dead on his feet, but there was no need to share that part. – And I’m okay, thanks. Would you like an apple turnover ? To go with the tea ?

The nodding he got from both of them was really enthusiastic even if he was sure they didn’t know what an apple turnover was, considering how Kawanishi’s café was full of foreign desserts.

\- Sitting in or…

\- We’ll sit down. Lunch break just started and my boss is a kind and generous man. – The blond twitched when his friend jabbed him in the side with an elbow. – This seems like a nice place. Relaxing.

Tadashi wasn’t sure what, exactly, was happening or how to proceed but decided that nothing too weird could happen. At least not in the café, Kawanishi held it in such a tight fist, Tadashi was sure there had been some deals with demons in the past to ensure prosperity. Nothing bad could happen in the shop. He hoped. Leaving the tea to steep, he plated the desserts and, in a sudden fit of bravery, wrote his phone number with a shaky hand on a napkin, turned it around and carried the plates and mugs to the small table the two men had chosen. Dropping everything off with a quiet “Enjoy” he almost ran to the back and smacked face-first into the door Kawanishi had chosen to open in that exact moment.

\- I’m taking my break, see you in a few, bye ! –


	2. Of ink and ivy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other side of the story. Shows how cool Terushima really is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by, I hope you like it ! 
> 
> It ended up longer than expected and got to the point a bit late but still. Enjoy

Tattooing, Yuuji thought, was one of those jobs that looked way more complicated than they actually were. While the ivy leaves wrapping around the girl’s upper arm were taking most of his attention, he spared some part of his mind to just observe his own hand. It was steady, the movements controlled and smooth. Nothing too choppy, just lovely lines and colours. Amazing what one’s body could be taught to do. Another line, down and up. One more, dip and pull. Carefully. Just a touch here and a bigger spot there. Gently. Just a little more pressure…Perfect.

Sitting up, he wiped the girl’s skin and helped her stand. A minute later she was twirling in front of the huge mirror, a huge smile on her face.

\- This is amazing ! Loot at the colours ! And the swirly lines ! And the details…! – The man with her, identified as her father a few sessions ago, dropped the resigned face and smiled a little.

\- It is beautiful.

\- Thanks, dad, you’re the best ! – And then she proceeded to throw herself at him. What a cute picture.

\- My colleague will give you the final instructions on care and we should be all settled.

The man turned to him while his client bounced towards the front to talk to Tsuchiyu, her giggles ringing through the studio.

\- You really are an artist. – That was a bit unexpected but Yuuji didn’t let it show. The man had been adamant from the very beginning that he didn’t approve of his daughter getting a tattoo the moment she’d passed the legal age. But, for what he’d gathered, there had been promises made and daddy’s little princess had called all the favours owed at the same time. So, ivy leaves it was. Her father had been polite but nothing more, displeasure on his features more often than not, and the few times she’s twitched from the pain at the beginning, Yuuji had been sure he was about to get his face smashed with how tight the man’s fists had been.

But now, he seemed honest in his praise.

\- Thank you, sir. – It never hurt to go to the extra mile. Yuuji might be loud and appear flighty but he knew when to behave. – Your daughter’s a fighter. She didn’t even twitch. – That was a big fat lie, of course. Teenaged girls usually freaked out from sheer nerves. True, this one hadn’t lost it as much as some others, but he’d been extra careful. One wrong movement and she might be force to wear the outcome on her skin for the rest of her life. He was a professional and knew how to handle shifting and moving clients, but it was still tough.

The man laughed softly, rubbing his face.

\- That’s kind of you but I think we both know the truth. Either way, it doesn’t matter. She’s happy and that’s what’s important.

\- She will care for it well, I can see from the previous sessions. So you have no reason to worry.

\- Yeah. – The man looked around a little, obviously awkward, and then reached to shake Yuuji’s hand. – Thank you again.

 

A few minutes after they’d left, Yuuji was trying to keep his eyes open while laying on one of the tables. It had been a long session, lots of colours and small details, and his neck hurt. His spine felt like it was bent in the middle and any effort to sit straight sent shards of pain through his skull. He was way too young for that.

After stretching a little, popping his spine with a bit too much glee, he rose and pulled out the thick notebook with his appointments. He was sure, but it never hurt to check…Ah. Perfect. Nothing in the next three hours. Just enough time for lunch and rest.

Yuuji stepped carefully around the large column, covered in art, and listened. A sharp scream, almost high enough to be heard only by canines, pierced the air. He couldn’t help it, he jumped, knocking a large frame off the wall. What started as a startle ended up with him using all the reflexes he’d built through his high school volleyball career to catch one frame, knock two more off, lean on them to keep them from shattering and still manage to drop the pack of collectible cards they kept on a shelf. And this was just the beginning. Whoever had made the glass-shattering sound just kept wailing and wailing like a banshee, and Yuuji felt like his ears were about to start bleeding.

\- Need help ? – He barely heard the voice over the screeching. Tsuchiyu slinked around and pulled the two heavy frames from behind his back, tiptoeing around the spilled cards on the floor. – And what’s tha sound ? Did Bobata agree to pierce someone’s pet ?

\- You tell me, you’re the guy with the schedules. – It really did sound like an animal, Yuuji thought. Though through the wails he could hear incoherent mumbling which could pass for words, maybe, so it was probably a human being. He hoped. Though, on the other hand, a human who made that sound…And just kept going… - Should we call an ambulance or something ? This can’t be healthy.

Just as he was about only half-jokingly to reach for his phone, the sound cut off as suddenly as it had started. Yuuji could hear his own heartbeat in his ears with the deafening silence that blanketed the studio. Tsuchiyu stared with wide eyes and they both turned, slowly, to the curtain that hid Bobata’s space when said artist pulled it open. Wow, he really looked like he’d aged at least a decade since the morning. With a heavy sigh, he dragged his feet towards the back, leaving the scene for them to see. 

Yuuji was almost afraid to look inside. He took a deep breath, prepared himself for blood and maybe flesh hanging out, and opened his eyes. And blinked in confusion. The woman on the chair blinked back, just as surprised. There was…nothing. No blood, no discarded needles or instruments on the floor, and the client’s cream top was pristine. What, the…

\- Miss, are you okay ? – Apparently, that was her cue. He had to admit he hadn’t seen such acting skills for a long time, American film actors could learn from this woman. The tears, the sniffling, even her eyes were red and she sounded like she was choking. Even threw some hiccups in there for good measure. He’d be entertained if his confusion hadn’t just reached astronomic levels. – Miss…?

\- It hurt so much ! – Okay, if he hadn’t been sure before that she’d been making the noise, now he knew. His first instinct was to close his eyes and cover his ears, but he was the boss and it was up to him to keep it all under control. – He just kept it in and pushing, and pushing, and…

\- Madam, your… - Yuuji glanced at Tsuchiyu, who tapped his ear. – your ears are not pierced. There is no mark, not even the beginning of a hole. The needle never touched you, you’ll be okay…

As suddenly as she’d started, the tears cut off. She jumped to her feet, raised her chin and bared her teeth. She actually showed her teeth. He was honestly impressed. He was also used to people trying to appear taller than him all things considered and she didn’t even come close. Still.

\- Is this how you treat a client, huh ? Calling me a liar ?

\- Um, miss…

\- Trying to tell me I don’t know how it feels someone to jab a huge needle in my skin? What now, are you going to tell me I imagined that man, that…that monster trying to rip my ear off ?

\- Actually…

\- You know what ? I was going to come here and get my lip pierced, maybe bring my friends but now ? Now, I will tell everyone what a lousy job you all do here ! Yes, and how terrible you treat your clients, and how nobody here knows what he’s doing ! You’ll be sorry !

And before he could get even a word in, she flew past him in flurry of flowy curls and scarves, made sure to kick the pile of cards on the floor and then to slam the door so hard the chime fell off and hit the wood floor with a sad tinkle. Yuuji, still holding one of the frames, slid his phone back in his pocket and seriously considered locking the doors and sleeping on the sofa in the employee lounge. It wouldn’t fix his pounding headache but he would feel better, he just knew it.

\- No closing. – Sparing an angry glance at Tsuchiyu, or at least as angry as he could fake, he went to find Bobata. The man in question looked like he’d just dunked his entire head in a basin of cold water and was currently dripping all over one of the carpets with a towel hiding his face.

\- Heeeey, my man, my friend, buddy, bro… - A snort told him he’d achieved his goal. – What, the Hell, was that ? What happened ?

\- Nothing. – Bobata slid the wet towel from his eyes down to his neck where it kept dripping and ran his fingers through his wet hair. – I was just about to do it and she started screaming. I just touched it to her ear to check the place, it never went in. Because I didn’t…

\- I know, trust me. Still, the sound she could make ! Did you hear that ? Incredible ! It sounded like dying record.

\- You think that’s bad ? Her face was an actual nightmare, I’m telling you. – Bobata shuddered. – Terrible.

And since Yuuji was a man who cared for his friends he went for hot drinks. Tsuchiyu had confirmed they had no bookings for the next two hours so he, as the owner, had volunteered to get tea while they ordered pizza. Now, looking at the fancy purple letters on the window, he considered that maybe picking the first place that popped up when he searched for a teashop was not the best idea. From the bell on the door to the fireplace (An actual fireplace ! Why did it have that ? And in a teashop ? ) the atmosphere looked cherry picked and hand painted. Someone had taken great care into every tiny detail to create an experience. Yuuji was impressed. And hot. He’d practically ran to the place, not sure if they had a break at noon that wasn’t announced or if they’d be swarmed with customers over lunch. And the inside was just as warm as the fireplace suggested. Taking his heavy jacket off, he let the breeze from the closing door hit his bare arms. Ah, much better. Now, the reason he was there…

Before he managed to leave hand prints and probably drool over the shiny glass that separated him from rows upon rows of magnificently looking chocolate…things, the door behind the counter opened and a young man hurried inside. Well, hello there.

He had messy chestnut hair and dark eyes, and, as he got closer, Yuuji saw he had freckles. Damn. Forget the chocolate, he was a moment away from drooling over the cashier. Shifting his jacket in his other hand, he glanced back to see if he’d been caught staring. And, for half a second, he caught the cashier staring instead. Not at his face, though it would have been nice, but at his tattoos. Second best, still perfect. He smiled a little. His new friend was impressed, he just didn’t know it yet. Wow, creepy much ? 

\- Hi, what would you like ? – He even had a soft voice. Adorable. True, the man was a touch taller than him, but Yuuji was kind of used to it. He was a realist when it came to his height. Of course, now he’d been asked a question and had no idea what to answer. He knew he liked one of the types of black, he knew Bobata got close to indecent when in company of flavoured green tea and that Tsuchiyu, for such a short and soft-looking guy, drank an unhealthy amount of black coffee, but right now his brain went blank. The cashier was blinking at him with the most innocent and adorable face Yuuji had seen and that definitely didn’t help with his brain activity.

\- I’ll take… - He touched his face, a nervous habit he thought had been dead and buried, trying to buy time. What did he like ? Well, that was easy. He liked all the directions the cashier’s messy hair was flying to but that was probably not the right answer. Okay, how about… - Say, what kind of tea would you recommend for this weather ? – Nice one, this sounded almost natural. And then he just had to go and ruin it. - It’s all cold and wet outside ?

“It’s cold and wet outside ?”. What was that ? Why had he tried to turn it into a suggestion ? It didn’t make any sense ! There was nothing sensual in cold and wet weather ! It was…awkward. Awkward and weird, and the cute man would definitely not like it. Though he hadn’t run away or backed off so maybe the situation was salvageable. The silence definitely didn’t make the picture look better and his eyes were just as shifty as the cashier’s but he still had to try, once more.

\- …and your phone number…? – He grit his teeth and tried for a charming smile. He knew he could do it, he was hot enough but the long pauses in the conversation were staring to get to him. His confidence, shaken from the wails still echoing in his ears, was definitely going under. And the cashier knew it.

\- We have a nice almond, apple and cinnamon tea ? Really suitable for the winter ? If you like spiced…  
That sounded nice. Like something with a strong scent and flavor that even Tsuchiyu with his weird tastes could like. 

\- Oh, I love spicy things. I looove hot and spicy…things. – Yuuji suddenly wondered how fast he could run back to the studio, pack a small bag and move to a different continent. Sure, control was tight but he had some savings and wasn’t chased by the Government. It couldn’t be that hard. Because right now, changing his name and inventing a tragic backstory involving a horse, a black field and several cats seemed like a much better option that standing there in the warm shop with the prettiest face he’d seen in a long time carefully backing off from him. It wasn’t fair that the one terrible morning that would traumatize him for, probably, weeks to go, would happen the same day he met his soulmate. Life was unfair. He gave up and picked the most interesting spot on the floor to stare at. It was better than anything he’d done today after his client had left.

\- Is it going to be for here ? – Well, that was unexpected. Almost jumping out of his skin, Yuuji couldn’t help but look up at the cashier. He was holding a large jar with his head tilted like a confused bird and Yuuji was in love. Also, that man had, again, asked a question. He was on a roll, all right.

\- Um, to go…? Yes, I am taking it with me. Can I have three ? – Good, good, that was good. A full sentence, nothing weird, just regular human interaction. He could do it, he was an adult. He had his own business, damn it ! After a few more tense minutes with only the machine making a single sound and then, silence, the cashier handed him a cardboard tray with three large paper cups. This was pleasant. It was nice. Which was why, of course, he had to go and mess it up again.

\- And your phone number ? Maybe ? – The counter looked like real marble. Strong, sturdy, easy to clean. If he slammed his face onto it out of pure mortification, it wouldn’t take the cute guy forever to get it nice and clean and useful again. And it would solve his current problem of not being able to shut up or be charming. Yeah, it sounded like a good plan. Cute guy opened his mouth, either to tell him off or to call for help, but at that exact moment the back door opened again and a tall blond came in.

If the cashier was cute, the new man was intimidating. Yuuji could swear his life went before his eyes like a film reel. Unlike the cashier, he had more than a couple centimetres on Yuuji, and what was worse, he had a blank face that gave off boredom and slight displeasure. Though considering how calm his eyes were, he either was heavily into whips and spikes, or had a basement full of mutilated bodies. Or both. How could someone project such apathy and murderous intent at the same time, Yuuji wasn’t sure, but the man in front of him was succeeding. And it was his cue to leave. Run away. Never show up in that neighbourhood again. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. 

\- Thank you for the recommendation. See you ! – At least he still had his good manners. And all his limbs. Which was a win, all things considered. Running almost all the way back, he almost went in with the door, leaving it to slam behind him. From the doorway, Tsuchiyu glanced at him suriously, but Yuuji couldn’t even take a breath.

\- You okay, boss ?

\- N… - He tried again. And again. – No. I think – He coughed. – I think I barely escaped with my life. And also, I am in love.

Bobata called something from the staff room and Tsuchiyu hushed him.

\- How about you come in, sit down and tell us all about it. And, what’s that ? Look at those cups, you’ve really outdone yourself this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thank you for reading ! Criticisms, comments and kudos are, as always, welcome.


	3. Of warmth and sunflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dares are more than binding and Bobata is a real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping up with this, I hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it.

  It had been a mistake, Yuuji thought, to tell his friends, in deep detail, what had happened in the café. Because there he was, trailing behind Bobata, a week later, desperately trying to do damage control before the damage had even happened. He had gone on and on about the cute cashier and Tsuchiyu had just asked him why hadn’t he returned there and tried to get his phone number. A game night with too high stakes later, he had ended up with a dare to go and talk to the man again hanging around his neck. Since they had seen he would try to find a way out, the bastards had given him a deadline. That ended today.

  He could already see the exterior and the dread was settling in. Not so much about meeting the ridiculously cute cashier, but because of the stone-cold murdered who lurked in the back room. Seriously, what was wrong with the guy ?

 - I’m just saying, you shouldn’t have run. – That was the seventh time Yuuji had heard that. Not only Bobata, who kept prodding, but also Tsuchiyu, the traitor. His friend, who usually manned the reception desk in the studio, had been both more subtle but also more unnerving. He’d just been smiling a lot, like Yuuji was a smart child that just wasn’t getting something ridiculously easy, and he was just waiting for the lightbulb moment. It was kind of scary. It was always the short ones, he just knew it.

  Now, of course, his bigger issue was that the door jingled and he couldn’t exactly turn around and run. But, on the other hand, with Bobata in front of him, maybe whoever the blond had been, he wouldn’t look at Yuuji. Yeah, that was a good plan. Still, he felt the need to defend himself.

\- Come one, that guy’s obviously a murderer or something. He had this weird look in his eyes. I value my life, thank you very much. – His friend sighed. Heavily.

\- So why are we here, then, at the exact time he might be here ? – Because, after a morning of worry he had collected himself, checked himself in a mirror or five, and then barely stopped himself from reaching for Bobata’s arm for courage. Even if he was a morning person, marching towards a probable death took some mental preparation. It was his life on the line and he had to do his best to stay calm. True, he was failing miserably and, true, his friends told him he was prone to overreacting, but in his defense, they hadn’t met Blond guy.

  He opened his mouth to respond, but a quiet giggle stole his attention. It was the cute cashier. His hair was a bit more tamed, which didn’t really say much, and he was obviously trying to hide a grin, and Yuuji had to stop himself from staring. The wide smile just…transformed his face. He was the soft, quiet type of beautiful, all muted sunshine and bloomless flowers. He felt like it would take time and care to untangle the vines and branches that hid the gentle heart inside, but if one succeeded, it would be worth all the time in the world. It would be worth the world.

  And Yuuji was enthralled. He…wanted. It wasn’t the sharp bite of desire that settled like an itch under the bones and called for his hand on soft skin under a sheet. This was much warmer. He still wanted to touch, but just to see if the freckles felt different. If he could count them in the dark. It was an almost innocent feeling, this…compulsion to reach out and slide a fingertip along the man’s high cheekbone. And, maybe, down his neck ? To where the loose collar of his soft t-shirt bared a little bit of a collarbone ? Yes, he bet the skin would be smooth, and warm, and the man’s entire body would be warm, he just gave off… He couldn’t describe it. Warm and soft and home, like a thick blanked or sunflowers in summer, or cool twilight in July, or, maybe, the crunch of golden leaves when Autumn fell…

  And, he’d gotten so lost in his head, Bobata had managed to get himself free and was headed to the counter with a bounce in his step and dark intentions in his eyes. Yuuji had to stop him. What was he doing, getting poetic about a stranger ? He was turning into one of those internet creeps who didn’t know when to let go. Ew. Making a run for his friend’s arm, he did his best to derail him but She-who-shall-not-be-named was definitely not on his side today.

\- Oh, is this him ? Hi there, lovely place you got. What’s your name ? Cats or dogs ? Winter or spring wedding ? – Mortification settled in his bones and Yuuji wondered if he should apologise or try to act cool, or maybe pretend someone was calling both of them and just bail. And Bobata chose that exact moment to force the subject. - And the tea was lovely, I kept telling Yuuji we had to start coming here more often but he always says he’s busy, which, let me tell you, he’s absolutely not. So, can we have some other kind of tea with some dessert or something ? You pick.

  He loved his friend, he really did, but sometimes he wished the man would just shut up. Since it was obvious there would be no running away, Yuuji tried for plan B which included not making himself look like a complete moron ( again ) or like a total creep ( kind of also again ). So far so good and if only Bobata could drop it for five seconds, they would be golden. The cashier seemed in a good mood today and they hadn’t scared him yet but Yuuji really didn’t want to push their luck.

\- Um, it’s not my place actually, Yamaguchi, I’m more of a bird person, spring and sure ? – Okay, that went better than expected. Even if he still wanted to drag Bobata out for a one-on-one. Tic-tac-toe, that was. Still, since they had audience, he settled for trying to stare without being too obvious. Which proved to be the wrong strategy as he didn’t even see the slap to his back coming. It definitely got his attention, though, since he could swear he heard his spine pop at a few different places and the air left his lungs. Through watery eyes, he could see the slightly confused but still friendly cashier observe them with curiousity.

\- There you go. Now, you promised me food if I came with you and I’m waiting. – He had most definitely not. The only reason Bobata was there was to validate that he had talked to the cashier. Which he hadn’t yet. Shit. He hoped his friend hadn’t noticed but the odds weren’t good. When it came to torturing him, neither of his colleagues/current enemies missed a thing. He almost pouted. - You should treat me even more, considering how much I just did for you, but I’ll let you off the hook this time. Though you promised a lot of things if I got his…

  This time his reflexes worked in his favour and he pulled Bobata back, palm firmly on his mouth. He could feel his friend laugh, the giggles shaking his entire frame, but Yuuji still didn’t let go. Things had started almost civilised and he was not letting the day go down. They had forced him, but he’d be damned if he didn’t take advantage. Yes. That was the spirit.

  He smiled at the cashier, was it Yamaguchi ? Maybe it was a little too wide and a touch forced but he was trying. While still holding Bobata.

\- Sorry for my friend, he doesn’t know when to stop. So, how’s your day going ? Your scary boss not around ? – First, he had to make sure the front was safe and secure.

  - He’s busy. – Yuuji quickly thanked whoever god was currently listening. - And I’m okay, thanks. Would you like an apple turnover ? To go with the tea ?

  He honestly had no idea what that was, but from the tea and the array of scents colouring the air, he could bet it would be good. Yuuji nodded, and, since it was about food, Bobata did his best to follow suit. Since that was probably the closest his friend would get to playing nice, Yuuji dropped his hand and tried to wipe it from where the other man had licked him several times. And, because he liked his jeans too much, he played it off like he was rubbing his friend’s shoulder while, at the same time, scrubbing his palm on Bobata’s designer t-shirt. Too bad.

\- Sitting in or…

\- We’ll sit down. Lunch break just started and my boss is a kind and generous man. – Okay, this time he poked at his friend purely on principle. He could afford it, he could afford a lot, they both knew it and nobody abused it. Still. One had to keep face.

 - This seems like a nice place. Relaxing. – And with that, Yuuji deemed the conversation long enough. Pulling Bobata towards one of the delicate glass tables, he sank in an overstuffed chair and sighed.

 - Did you really have to do this ?

 - We had a bet, boss. – Yuuji mock-glared. – Oh, come on. I know you. You’d pine and drool like a pre-teen girl over an idol’s poster until someone more decisive comes and steals Freckles, and then you’d mope around. We work with you, nobody enjoys watching your sour face rattle around the studio.

  Well, that was more direct than expected. Bobata rubbed his face.

 - Look, jokes aside, you don’t know the guy. He’s cute, true, but so are many other people. But you’d never know if you don’t actually talk to him. And that won’t happen if you keep hiding. Even if he wants to chat, he doesn’t know who are you or where to find you. It’s up to you. – The worst thing was he was right.

  Cutie, no, he had a name, Yamaguchi, slid two pretty plates with something…baked in them on the table, dropped a couple of napkins and more or less ran away. Now that was sad. And they had been going so well. Though maybe it was justified as the boss, the blond with the weird face, chose that moment to walk it.

 - Is that him ? They guy who threatened your life  ? – Okay, Bobata was definitely laughing at his expense. But he hadn’t seen the other man last time. If he had, he’d be hiring buff bodyguards or something. It didn’t help that the guy was taller than him and not by just a little. Yuuji shuddered.

  The blond glanced at their table, eyes holding for half a second, and then proceeded to, what looked like to Yuuji, simulate wiping the top of one of the fridges.

 - Okay, I get it now. – Yuuji turned back to his friend. – What was with that look ? Do we look like such delinquents ? Oh, I know ! He’s afraid you’ll deflower his pure and innocent employee.

  Now Yuuji was red in the face. It wasn’t like…Well, kind of ? But he hadn’t been thinking about… Okay, he’d spend a minute or ten imagining just nibbling on the slender throat of the young man he’d seen, but that didn’t count. That was innocent ! Nothing X-rated ! He didn’t think like that about the cashier, he just wanted to trace every freckle with a fingertip and, maybe, see what other places he had them besides his face. Nothing vulgar. Sure, the man’s slender waist and hips were just made for petting and he’d fit perfectly against Yuuji with an arm sliding along the small of his back, but it wasn’t… He rubbed his hot cheeks and hoped Bobata thought it was from the heat in the room. A glance up confirmed his luck had run out long time ago if his friend’s wide smile was a signal.

  A soft click almost made him jump as a lovely tea set was placed in front of him. He raised his eyes and Blond guy blinked back, his face nearly uncomfortably close, his heavy lidded eyes just as cold as always. The man leaned even more, looking down his nose, and then, suddenly, he was gone. As quietly as he’d arrived. Yuuji was sure his face was pale as a sheet and he had to make an effort to unlock his jaw.

 - Seriously, did you kick his cat or something ? That guy really has it in for you. Yuuji, you’re my friend. What did you do ?

 - Nothing ! – A tall blond man who’d just walked in, glanced at them, but Yuuji couldn’t help it. – I haven’t done anything ! I haven’t even spoken to the man ! That’s only the second time I’m seeing him in my entire life ! I don’t know why he wants to skin me alive !

   A loud laugh from the counter grabbed his attention and stopped him mid-tirade. The new customer was leaning one elbow on the marble and was running a hand through his hair, while, at the same time, appeared to be trying to hold back tears of laughter.

 - Sorry, sorry. – Straightening, he smiled lightly at them. – I didn’t know it was that bad. – He what ?

  Blond guy chose that moment to come back and the new customer gave him a look like one would give a disobedient child. And then sighed.

 - Taichi, we talked about that. You can’t go around…

 - I have no idea what you’re talking about. – Wow, a pout. It was surprisingly cute, though Yuuji knew that if he said it out loud, they would never find his body.

 - It happened when Iwaizumi came with his partner, - The owner of the café opened his mouth to argue but didn’t get the chance. – And now you’re doing it on purpose here. With customers ! Have some decency. And respect for your own work. I know how much you worry about this place and how hard you try…

  It went for a while. Every time the taller owner tried to say something, the other man just raised his voice a little, stopping him in his tracks, and then went on. And on. It was impressive how he didn’t even stop for a breath.

 - This is better than that film you took us to see last week. – Bobata sounded just as amazed as Yuuji. It wasn’t even funny, it was just…Wow. He could almost imagine being scolded like that by his mother when he was a teen. Those lectures had been long but this here, this was a whole show. Almost like following a list or a script, the man just. Kept. Going. No blushing or anything from the owner but still.

 - I know, right ? Think I can film it ? I’ll get rich.

 - Yeah, but it will be short-lived. Literally. Hey, what’s that ? – Yuuji glanced down. He’d been so engrossed and invested in whatever was happening at the counter, he hadn’t even noticed the tea getting colder by the minute. Or the paper napkins. The one on his side of the table in particular. Which was not pure purple as the others. It was a name in a neat script with several digits underneath. What…?

 - Dude, he gave you his number ! – Who did what ? The nervous boy had actually gone through with it ?

 - He did. That’s…Wow. – Bobata smiled even wider.

 - Now you have no excuse. You have to take him out. Test the waters, you know.

  The seed in his chest unfurled. He wasn’t used to this kind of joy but it was nice. The warmth ran deep through his bones and he couldn’t help it, he giggled. Joy. And across the room, the lecture was still going.

 

  The same evening, Tadashi had just slipped in his favourite soft pajama pants and watered the jungle of houseplants that dotted the small apartment, when his phone buzzed. A message from an unknown number. That was not good.

  He’d almost convinced himself the days hadn’t really happened, especially when he’d come back from his break to an empty dining room with a man he’d never met talking quietly with Kawanishi. They had been obviously close, leaning on the counter and talking in hushed tones, and he felt like an intruder. Until the customer had noticed him and smiled, dark eyes twinkling. He’d introduced himself as Semi and told him that if his boss became unbearable, he should feel free to call him. It was sweet, but what was better, Tadashi had pushed the napkin situation out of his mind. Until now, when the evidence of his actions was blinking on his screen.

 - _Hey, so this is Yuuji from the café ? Would you like to have lunch with me some time ? No pressure (_ _◕‿◕✿)_

  He’d decided to be daring once in his life and where it had gotten him ? To a handsome man asking for a date. Tadashi wasn’t sure where his life was going but he was all out of courage for today. He’d respond tomorrow, otherwise he’d wait for a response all night and end up being late for his shiny new job. Not so new anymore, but Kawanishi had mentioned he’s let him help with the baking if he got there early enough so that was something to look forward to.

  With one last glance to his phone, he turned off the light and feel into dreamless sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! Leave comments, kudos, criticisms, anything ! I love seeing your opinions.


	4. Of snow and bad mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad can a day get before you decided you're done ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short one. Because of life, this one kind of dragged and since I wrote it in pieces, it might appear a bit disjointed. Sorry in advance.

  The sound simply didn’t fit. Tadashi looked around, but all he could see was a huge wooden chest with hundreds of little feet that pattered after him through the thick forest. Nothing could make the piercing ring he could feel digging in his conscience. Of course, one never knew with those lands, but this was a new level of abnormal. He stopped and just as he was about to dig in his bag for one of the spells, a flat foggy dark grey surface rose in his sight and he gasped.

  It was his ceiling. He was awake, tangled in blankets to keep him warm and one of the three pillows he slept with clutched at his chest for…some reason. His ears were ringing because of the abrupt plunging in the Land of the Awake while the radio clock on the night stand blinked with…He squinted…4:58. Five in the morning. Why was he awake at five in the morning ?

  After a couple of seconds of deep, muddled confusion, his half-asleep brain noted the annoying ringing didn’t come from the engine in his head trying to start but from his phone. Wait, his phone ? Who was calling at five in the morning ? It was completely dark and while not everyone followed the “Not before nine, not after nine” rule, this was ridiculous.

  Grumbling to himself, Tadashi reached outside of the warm blanket, managed to drop his phone on the floor only twice and by the time he’d gotten it to his face, he was halfway out of the cocoon of covers, pillows and blankets, and was not happy. His vision blurry, he didn’t even try to see the name, just did his best to answer it without seeing a thing and tried to slot it to his ear the best he could.

 - …at ? – Not his most eloquent, but, in his defense, it was before sunrise.

 - Yamaguchi, I am terribly sorry, but could you come earlier today ? I got a delivery that was supposed to come tomorrow and it needs to be put away as soon as possible. You will be compensated, of course, but any kind of help will be greatly appreciated since if I stop even one piece from melting it will be a win. The supplier will be sorry, of course, but this is urgent and you’ll be doing me a great…

  He could honestly say he didn’t understand anything. The words sounded familiar but held absolutely no meaning and the fast way the other…person was speaking was definitely not helping.

 - Ugh…

 - Yamaguchi. – Oh, his name. He knew that. Giving a little grunt in response, he waited. – Come to the café. Now. – Okay, the café…He knew what that was. He also knew he wasn’t supposed to be there before the sun rose, and… - I’ll make you coffee and breakfast. Huge coffee, ready when you get here if it takes you less than forty minutes. I’ll call you a cab. Yes ? – The short words made a little more sense than before and he made a sound he hoped was affirmative which seemed like the right choice as the other person hung up. Ah, much better. He slid back under the mountain of blankets and chased the dream he’d left halfway through. As the warmth enveloped him, the forest rose around him again and he took a deep breath of fresh green air. Now, where had his Luggage gone…

  And jumped out of bed. What, the…Had he dreamt that ? Had he ? Frantically looking for his phone, he unlocked it and saw…One conversation, marked “Boss”, from two minutes ago. Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot. He’d agreed to go to work at five thirty in the morning. Shoot.

  It took him a full minute of fumbling for the several light switches that stood between him and his bathroom to realise he was barefoot. On the tiles in the hallway. Luckily, his toes has jumped over “freeze to the point of falling off” and landed straight in “completely numb”. Socks, he should put socks on his bed to wait for him toni…

  When burning in his eyes joined his frozen feet and he managed to smack himself in the forehead with the door, Tadashi decided, officially, that today was not his day. And it wasn’t even today ! He could almost count it as “last night”.

  The bathroom mirror was about as kind to him as the door had been. Under the harsh artificial light his skin was tight over his cheekbones and the freckles stood out in a way that reminded him how much he used to hate them in school. Bad memories, bad. Go back to where you came from. He didn’t have time to wallow in self-pity about years that have passed, he had to brush his teeth while feverishly hoping to have something work-appropriate ironed in his closet.

  Still stiff and bleary eyed, Tadashi dragged himself back to his bedroom a few minutes later. Three, maximum four. After stopping in the doorway for a particularly good stretch that made his spine, shoulders and even ankles pop a few times, some warmth finally flowed in his muscles, his body reaching something close to the state of “Awake”. Trying not to unhinge his jaw while yawning, he glanced at the glowing clock on the nightstand. And almost bit off a piece of his tongue. If Kawanishi had been serious, and he always was, his transport would be arriving in ten minutes. Ten. Tadashi looked down very, very slowly. He had to make a choice and do it quickly. Clothes or hair.

  In a retrospect, deciding to go for both hadn’t been one of his smartest ideas. Which is why eight minutes later he was shivering on his doorstep, waiting for his ride. Kawanishi had mentioned a cab but no taxis glowed in the empty winter streets. Just as his teeth were about to start chattering, a car turned on the street, almost silent in the fresh snow. And it was definitely not a taxi.

  The vehicle was large, shiny and black. Did Kawanishi have yakuza connections ? Was the government coming for him ? He hadn’t done anything ! He was simply barely out of his teens, with a nice simple job and currently freezing, he didn’t deserve to be kidnapped ! He hadn’t done anything illegal in his life, ever ! True, he’d taken that little rubber ball from his friend but he’d been four, and his mom had scolded him so hard he’d ended up crying and keeping his head down in shame for a week. They couldn’t be coming because of that, could they ? Unless the kid’s parents had been important people and…

 - Hey, Yamaguchi, right ? – The question startled him out of his frantic thoughts. The blond behind the wheel was somewhat familiar and it took his half-asleep brain a moment to remember Kawanishi’s partner. Though why he was outside before sunrise was definitely a mystery. – I have tons of work at the station so Taichi asked me to pick you up. Also, he promised food when I get there but that’s a different thing. Hop in, you must be freezing. – Realising he’d apparently abandoned any idea of manners in his bed, Tadashi did his best to shut the door as fast as possible.

 - Thank you. – The car felt incredible. Warm and spacious, it was obvious whoever had picked it had had tall people in mind.

 - It’s fine. Can I share a secret ? – The man smiled lightly. It was a soft expression, almost careful, and it melted his sharp features in a picture of warmth.

 - Um, sure…- He looked around and slowly got out of the narrow street. While there was nobody else out that early, one never knew with all the snow and slush.

 - Taichi really, really values you being at the café. – After a tiny glance at Tadashi’s face, the man laughed. – I know he doesn’t show it. To be completely honest, he does it on purpose. It freaks people out and he can be a sadist. – An awkward pause, followed by a throat being cleared. Tadashi was absolutely not going to ask. – Anyway, he won’t say it, but even just knowing there is someone he could count on not only to get up in this completely inhumane hour but also to leave the whole shop to, is of great help to him, especially now when the café is so understaffed. He feels calmer when you’re there. – The last was said with a small shrug, the man still not looking away from the brightly lit streets.

  It was…nice to feel appreciated, even if the compliments were second hand. For…whatever his name was to say things like that, Tadashi hopes it meant Kawanishi had spoken about him. He really, really hoped it was true.

 - Oh, I didn’t introduce myself, did I ? Semi Eita, at your service. – The man’s dark eyes were twinkling when he said it, his smile shining in the low light.

 - I am Yamaguchi. Um, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you.

 - Nice to meet you, too, Yamaguchi. Oh, look, here we are. And it doesn’t seem like the driver has suffered any life-threatening injuries yet. Good, good, I’d hate to use my connections to bail Taichi again. Really ruins my reputation with my colleagues, I’m telling you…

  Wait, what ? What had he gotten involved with ?

 

 

 - I swear, Yuuji, if you don’t stop whining, I will take the needle I use to scare minors and stab you in the nearest soft bit you I can reach. Just. Shut. Up !

  It was easier said than done. Yuuji leaned even more on the table in Bobata’s corner. He was currently almost buried under a pile of photos of piercings his friend had done in the past, the explicit ones safely store in special albums, and was trying to nurse a broken heart. The problem was, of course. That his heart wasn’t really that broken but still, he had a right to be upset ! The cute cashier had given him his phone number, quite voluntary, and then hadn’t responded to any of his texts, neither from last night, nor from today. And he’d send, he checked while trying not to alert his friend, four of them. Four, in less than 24 hours. He knew he was being avoided. It was possible he’s scared the other man and he’d just given him a random person’s number to get him off of him, but it was still cruel. He would’ve backed off if only Freckles had said something. Or even shown distaste. Yuuji wasn’t a monster, he wouldn’t push where he wasn’t wanted. But he thought he’d read him right, that he was willing. Obviously, not.

  He’d pushed and pushed and pushed, until Freckles had had no other choice but to lie. It could have been worse, Yuuji though. He could’ve said something to his boss. And then Yuuji would already be in a shallow grave for the coyotes to feast on. Wait, did they even have coyotes in Japan ? It didn’t really matter. Or, he’d be locked in a dungeon somewhere. The man looked like he enjoyed young women in latex and leather, chained to walls. There were probably whips involved. And, possibly, hot wax. Huh, Freckles in leather…Now that he’d pay to see. Yuuj wondered if in case of enough people expressed desire, the café would have a fetish Sunday or something. Of course, even if it did, he’d never see it because he’s be chained and stuffed from all sides, while a cool blond with cold eyes would be doing unimaginable things to him for having impure thoughts about his innocent employee.

  And his mind was wandering again, trying to distract him from the simple fact that the man he’d been trying to court had apparently had no desire to play. True, his “trying” had been pitiful at best and borderline gross at worst, but he’d done his best. Which, apparently, hadn’t been enough. But it was evening and aside from one lone appointment, he’d had the whole day to his thought. His seven o’clock would be arriving any time now and he had to prepare. With a heavy sigh, carefully ignoring Bobata’s stare, Yuuji dragged himself to his part of the studio.

  He thought of his client. They’d met only once, the other man had known exactly what he wanted and how he wanted it done. When Yuuji had asked about other tattoos, he’d gotten a sharp smile and a cryptic affirmative, along with the soft remark that no matter what he did, it probably wouldn’t hurt as much as what he’d had done before. Brave, but the client had been calm and smiling so there was a possibility that everything would go smoothly.

  The bell jingles, followed by a soft conversation between Tsuchiyu and the client. Whatever was said, it got his friend to laugh and that was good in his book.

 - Hello and welcome again. I am glad… - His inviting smile froze. Next to his calm, confident client, was Mr Mass Murderer, looking was too smug for someone in a loose t-shirt and soft pants standing next to a partner in a three-piece suit. Well, shit. Things had just gotten much more complicated.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and continuing with this !


	5. Of swans and late nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji thinks he's safe from his newest ( and only ) arch nemesis at work. He is proven wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ask why this went in this direction...I have no idea. Best read along Sugar, spice and everything nice if you want more snippets of Semi and Kawanishi's life together. Yeah.
> 
> Enjoy !

  Deep breaths. Yuuji did his best to smile and keep his eyes on his client. Since he’d seen the man only once two weeks ago, he hadn’t recognised him at the café, but that was definitely the blond who’d given the owned a really long lecture on customer service. Said man was currently looking around with what looked like barely hidden curiousity while his client was approaching with smooth confidence. Exhale.

  Focusing on the current task, Yuuji smiled a little more naturally and shook the man’s hand.

 - Thank you for agreeing to do this so late. I know it will go well in the evening.

 - It’s okay. – A calm and understanding man. How rare. Yuuji loved his work, he really did, but people barely out of their teens who really, really wanted to rebel, never made good clients. In this case, on the other hand… - Since you knew exactly what you wanted and how you wanted it, it was never an issue. And, - He winked. – I am the boss. I can afford to keep the door open for a little while.

 - Still. Thank you. So, should I just…? – He looked around and Yuuj waved towards his part of the studio.

 - You can go and get ready behind the screen over there. I’ll be with you in a minute.

  The man, Semi, as Yuuji remembered, hummed slightly and headed for the carefully separated corner he had chosen specifically because he could hide it with the smallest amount of effort. People did get naked pretty often for him, after all. That, sadly, left him with his client’s…friend ? Cousin ? Fellow yakuza member ?

 - Eita showed me photos of your work. It really is something else. And, with what I am seeing here, you’re a true artist. Must be difficult to have people as canvas ? – The last one sounded almost like a question. It took him a moment of marvel that the man was making small talk to realise he’d just received a compliment.

 - Thank you. – He got a slight nod in response. – It’s not so bad, actually. Most clients are nice, if a bit scared.

 - Still…

 - I’m ready. – Yuuji turned towards the screen. Time to show what he could do. But first… He slid next to the table and started putting everything together. The man casually laying on his stomach was a work of art even without any decorations. He’d taken off half of the suit and was now lounging only in his trousers and shoes, back completely bare. Smooth golden skin danced over lean muscle and narrow waist and while Yuuji had stopped lusting over flesh spread for him to tattoo, he could still appreciate the aesthetics of a fine body.

  Freckles’ back wouldn’t be like that, he thought. His slim frame would be covered in stars and while he imagined himself with his machine over virgin pure skin, the thought of covering the constellations of freckles he probably had felt like a sacrilege. Not the back, then. Maybe a hip. Or, the inside of a thigh. Where the only person who would see his art would be…

  Talk about getting sidetracked.

 - Question. – Semi turned casually, leaning on one elbow. – You mentioned other tattoos…? – The laugh he got only made him more curious.

 - I work in an office. At a police station. – Whoa, what ? – Can’t have anything visible, you know. If you’d like to know, it’s on the inside of my thigh. Really, really high on my thigh.

  He’d been serious when he’d said he knew how much it would hurt.

 - This one will go over bone, so while it will hurt in a different way, you will still feel it.

  He just shrugged.

 - Doesn’t bother me. Oh, is it okay if Taichi’s here ? Or he’d be distracting you ?

  “Taichi” was probably the man currently prowling through his studio.

 - As long as he’s not trying to do it on purpose… - His client laughed softly. He did that a lot, Yuuji noted.

 - Nah, he’s the one who’ll be looking at it the most, after all. Has to be good. – Oh. Ooooh. So it was like that. He knew he should’ve seen it earlier but he had been a little scared for his life. It was just an excuse but still. – Hey, Taichi ! Stop bothering the nice receptionist !

  Yuuji’s hand flinched but he was calming down, settling in the headspace where someone’s body was all his. He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out, slowly. He glanced at the blond who’d settled quietly on one of the spare stools, and directed his attention back to the figure in front of him. With the artwork placed close enough to see and a slim marker in his hand, he began to draw.

  He wished his imagination worked in a way that could create the piece he was doing his best to recreate. The realistic swan breaking free from a more stylized, geometric one, was a thing of beauty. Before Yuuji had even asked, his client had produced a signed permission from the Western artist who’d created the image. He was good. Now, trying to keep the amazing concept and still add his own touches here and there, he was sliding the marker against smooth skin. The image he’d gotten as an example was tiny compared to what Semi wanted so there were a lot of tiny details that were popping in his mind and taking shape on the living canvas under his hand. The picture had a central line of sorts and Semi had requested for it to follow his spine which only made the whole thing easier.

  Glancing up, he saw an hour had passed. Stretching his back, he waved towards the huge mirror on the wall and went for the other, smaller one they kept for tattoos clients could see without serious spinal damage. His client stood without even a hint of a slouch, back and shoulders straight like he was a soldier, and the slim black lines played over the shadows on his skin. No expression. It was beautiful, Yuuji knew, his confidence in his skills was based on years of tattooing and decades of drawing. The stencil was as perfect as possible. And yet Semi didn’t say a word.

  Or, which was more surprising, ask his partner. Mr Psycopath, because Yuuji refused to even think the man’s first name, who knew, maybe he was a demon and thinking about it would summon his unholy wrath, hadn’t said a word, either. But he was smiling. It was almost disturbing how such a seemingly cold individual could make an expression as soft as that. It was a small smile, just a twist of lips, but his eyes were twinkling and Yuuji felt like he was intruding. Also, who came to get a large tattoo on their back with their partner and didn’t even look as said partner for an opinion ? Those people were weird.

 - It’s perfect. Exactly as I imagined it. Though, I guess, - Semi smiled at Yuuji in a completely different way from how his partner had been looking at him. It was all wide…acceptance, like he’d made peace with some terrible, terrible fate. – The fun is just starting.

  With the stencil and the much slower process of tattooing, Yuuji could actually spare attention for his clients. And while the demonic being in the corner kept his silence, Semi was apparently feeling chatty.

 - Question. Didn’t I see you a few days ago at Taichi’s café ? Was it you ? With your friend ? – Yuuji almost snorted. Repress the memories. Repress them. Keep going. Memories buried. Perfect.

 - Yeah, my colleague really liked the tea the first time I got him some from there. Insisted that next time I force him to do something gross I should make it up to him and take him to lunch.

 - Do I want to know what he had to do ?

 - Nothing. – Yuuji laughed a little. – He chooses his clients, I have nothing to do with the piercings. But you mentioned a tattoo at a pretty delicate area, I’m sure you can come up with some of the places people pierce.

 - No offence, but that sounds disgusting. Do people get you to do something on their even more delicate areas ?

 - It is. And, - He wiped the skin carefully. – they do. The stories I could tell… - That got him another light laugh though the man didn’t really move his body. Impressive skills, if he could be honest.

 - I’m sure you could. Oh, and thanks for rescheduling and taking me later.

  He’d seen the e-mail the moment he’d gotten in the studio. The appointment had originally been for five thirty but he hadn’t had anything better to do so he’d agreed to wait.

 - It’s fine. I’m sure being a policeman is pretty unpredictable.

 - Not really. I’m from a different department. – Now he heard the shrug in his client’s voice but no muscle moved. How did he do that ? – I knew I had to stop by to help Taichi, he got this huge delivery thing that happened on the wrong day. I’ve been up since four today, to be honest. We’ve been fixing stuff for the last three days. Taichi’s got this new assistant, you know. Good kid. – It took Yuuji far too long to realise he was talking about Yamaguchi. – But he roped him into helping from before opening. Poor man hasn’t slept right for days, I bet. And don’t give me that look, Taichi, you know I’m right.

  How had he done that ? Lying on his stomach, Semi hadn’t even moved a finger, yet he’d seen the evil glare his partner had sent at his direction. Was that what love was ? Because it was kind of creepy.

 - He agreed. – It was the first sentence the man had uttered after Yuuji had started drawing.

 - Yes, because you asked him while he was still asleep. You got lucky with him. – All he got in response was a hum.

  Wait, so Freckles had been working from ungodly hour every day for the last few days ? Yuuji tried not to get too excited but still. If one was up since before sunrise, of course they wouldn’t be answering text messages. Hell, Yuuji was sure if someone called him that early, he’d just hurl his phone at the wall and sleep for twenty more hours.

 - He wants to be in the back, though. Did you know ? – Oh, more information. Yuuji tried to act even more focused than he actually was on the machine in his hand. His brain worked best when slightly distracted and the little morsels of knowledge they were dropping were more than enough. Still, listening seemed rude so he kept his eyes down while the tiny broken crystals took shape under his hand. It was turning out gorgeously. Minimal shading, the image was going to be almost a lineart but Semi had been adamant he wasn’t aiming for realism. And Yuuji was confident in his skill. Still, he kept one ear to the conversation. Just in case.

 - Wants to be a baker.

 - I know ! – Yuuji blinked. Wow, an exclamation from the Ice King. That was unexpected. – I tried showing him but he just looks at me like I’m not speaking Japanese !

 - That’s because you’re incapable of explaining. – An annoyed murmur from the side told Yuuji the other man was probably pouting. Aw. He would bet it would be cute if he wasn’t afraid his soul would leave his body if he looked. – Taichi, I love you more than life, but you suck at some things. And teaching is one of them.

  Oh. So it was like that. He’d guessed they were together in that way but apparently it was much deeper and more solid than the casual thing he’d assumed. People in love. Yuuji knew he should have recognised the energy around them but he’d never been in such a relationship, strong, monogamous and, he guessed, long term. It must’ve been nice. They were all soft around each other. Bantering, he noted, but warm. After all, Mr Mass Murderer had smiled at Yuuji’s client. If that wasn’t love, he didn’t know what was.

  After an hour of being bent in two and leaning dangerously close to his client’s skin, Yuuji called a break and went to get some water. Coming back after having washed his face, he stopped. He didn’t want to listen but he also really didn’t want to intrude so just hanging out awkwardly in his own studio it was.

 - …you should listen for once. – Semi’s words should’ve carried a bite, but the man was still speaking softly.

 - I am more than capable…

 - I know you are. But there is no need for you to force yourself. And don’t give me that look, I know you are. You need sleep.

 - Eita, seriously, I…

 - …will go home and get in bed. Now. Come on, I will finish fast, it’s halfway done, and I’ll be back as soon as possible.

 - If you will finish soon why should I…

 - Taichi.

 - ..go home, can you stop interrupting me, thank you, also, the tattooist is listening, also I am more than fine. – Well, that cemented Yuuji’s opinion that couples stole each other’s maneurisms completely. It sounded exactly like Semi when he’d lectured his partner at the café.

 - I know. But you will still go home and rest. And I will make you some food to be ready for breakfast tomorrow, okay ?

 - You will be in pain, Eita. I don’t like seeing you in pain. Even if it’s turning out more lovely than I expected, it will still hurt.

 - Yeah, and I sit at work all day.

 - Yes. – There was a long pause and Yuuji realised he’d pressed his ear to the screen. Across the room, Tsuchiyu was giving him a pitiful look, but Yuuji just waved at him. It was getting interesting and he was too curious for shame. – Yes, you will be.

 - What ? Taichi, what are you talking about ? Hey, get back here…

  Yuuji jumped out of the way but from the look he received, he’d been too slow and had been caught in the act. Though his client’s partner just snorted lightly and left the studio with the kind of aura usually reserved for royals. The man might’ve been a lot of things, but Yuuji had to admit he got style.

  Toweling his face once more, he slid behind the screen where his client was drinking water with a thoughtful expression, looking into space.

 - Hey, you okay, man ? – Semi startled, glancing at him. – I know it hurts and it will hurt even more now. We can schedule another session, no worries.

 - Nah. – He got a small smile. – It’s fine. I’ve been worse after moderate making out sessions. – And then he winked, laughing at Yuuji’s shocked expression. Moderate ? What were those guys into ? Actually, when he thought about it, he didn’t really want to know. Shuddering delicately as to not offend his client, Yuuji got the machine back in his hand, sifting it until it lay comfortably, and waved at Semi. The other man lay down with a soft sigh and settled. – Go. I’m fine.

  In the end, Semi had lied to his partner. It hadn’t been halfway done. Almost three hours later, Yuuji finally straightened, popping the crinks in his neck. His client had insisted on doing it in one sitting, no pauses or breaks, and Yuuji had obliged. There had been some twitching when the needle had been going over the man’s spine again and again, but it had been simple unconscious muscle reflex. He was good, Yuuji would give him that.

  But now, seeing Semi stand still in front of the huge mirror, with Yuuji holding the other one, he realised it had been worth it. His client didn’t try to touch the shiny ink or the red skin around it but his eyes were wide and the look of pure amazement on his face was more than enough for Yuuji. He liked it.

 - This is incredible. How did you…Wow. Just, wow. It’s beautiful.

 - Thank you. And while I appreciate all the admiring, I have to wrap it.

  The man laughed.

 - Yeah. I guess, if you insist. – Pulling out his supplies, Yuuji carefully rubbed the cream in the sensitive skin. – Tsuchiyu will give you a leaflet with instructions but the basics are simple. No hot water for a few days. There are a few brands of ointment I think work best and they will be in the brochure. Rub it in at least three times a day. Also, wash it a few times a day. If it scabs over, no picking or scratching.

 - I think it will be difficult, considering where it is. – Yuuji tried not to glare too hard at his client’s nape which was way too close but also high for his response.

 - Oh, you’d be surprised what people can do when something itches. – That got him a reaction in the shape of a small shudder. – You mentioned an office ? – Semi hummed. – Not sure how the dress code is but it needs to stay away from fabric.

 - I took a few days off. Had vacation piled up. – Oh, a smart one.

 - Nice. Usually, I’d warn you against sunlight but considering how freezing it is outside… I think you’re safe from that one.

  Finishing it all with a simple plastic covering, Yuuji backed off and Semi turned.

 - Thank you. For everything. It really looks amazing.

 - Thanks.

 - Should I settle the bill here or…?

 - Oh, the reception desk. Tsuchiyu will help you. – Semi nodded, shook his hand and headed for the front of the studio. What a night.

 

   Tadashi was almost completely under, both metaphorically and literally, buried under a pile of blankets, when his phone vibrated. What now ? His boss had promised him a day off and he was going to fight for it ! Well, not really, because he knew Kawanishi hated asking for help unless he really needed it and then some but still, it was, he squinted, one in the morning. This was turning into an annoying tradition.

  It was just a text, though.

_Hey, this is Yuuji from the café ? Remember ? Want to have lunch or something next week ?_

 Oh. Oh. Ooooh. He’d completely forgotten. Shoot. There went his plans for a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ! A few things here.
> 
> First, I have no tattoos. Thinking about it, but nothing solid yet. So my description is solely based on online research. Don't quote me.  
> Second, it turned into a little bit of a character study for Kawanishi and Semi, for which I apologise.   
> Third, the image for the tattoo is an illustration called "The swan" from a series called "Geometric Beasts" by Kerby Rosanes.  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0f/68/1f/0f681f8f2d97ff150849ca8c96eb8e22.jpg -- Here it is.


	6. Of gangs and good advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When unsure, ask a friend. Just be careful which friend you call in the middle of the night. Results could vary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one is all Yamaguchi. A bit short, too. But I felt like it was a complete one by itself, so...I left it like this. I think, in extreme situations, and not only physically, we can all be Yamaguchi right here. What happens next, though, is all up to us.

  Tadashi kept staring at his phone like the words would change if only he wished hard enough. He had forgotten. Completely. Wow, he was both rude and inconsiderate. Why was the extremely attractive man even bothering with him ? He had come to the café, several times, and tried to chat and flirt and it didn’t make any sense whatsoever…

  A voice in his head that sounded suspiciously like his best friend made him stop. An old memory, variations of which had risen on multiple occasions through the years, clicked and played like a film behind his eyelids.

  The setting was always the same. A park, late at night, swirling darkness and a single lamp. A bench. The dreamlike quality of the memory make it seem more unreal with every repetition but it had actually happened so many times, he’d lost count even after he’d tried keeping one. Him, sitting on the bench and staring straight ahead, his friend on his side, probably not bothering to look at him.

 - _Why are you listening to them, Tadashi ? Why do the opinions of people who have no reason to be anywhere close to you matter ? They wouldn’t think about anything you say or do the moment you leave their eyes, why do you allow creatures you mean so little to have such a great impact ? Save that for the people who matter. Seriously, we go through this every single time. Stop crying, it’s pathetic. And come on, it’s getting late and my mom made dinner._

  The words varied but the speech was the same. And Kei had been right, of course, he was usually right, which made him smug, which made people want to punch him in the face. But he was right, and Tadashi knew he was, but still. The man from the café, Tadashi glanced at his phone, Yuuji, had been in a different league. He had tattoos and piercings, and at least tried to flirt…True, not very successfully, but when was the last time Tadashi had tried to flirt ?

  The memory mage him cringe. Kei coldly stating he knew what was going on, had known since the beginning, and then telling him to go with him to eat, had been both the summit and the rock bottom of his flirting. Later, he’d realised it had been hero worship and his first real friendship mixed together but it had taken him years to grow up. And now he was reduced to a shaking teenager again because a stranger had asked for his number. If Kei was there right now, he would be wrong. Tadashi didn’t feel pathetic anymore, but his reaction was still sad. So Tadashi did the only smart thing. The mature, adult thing.

  He called a friend at one in the morning to ask for pre-relationship advice.

 

 - Hey. – Short and to the point. Tadashi tried not to scream in the phone. He didn’t really know, because he’d never asked, what their relationship was, but he could guess.

 - Um, hi. Is..is Kuroo there ? Can he speak ? Oh, is it a bad moment ? I know it’s in the middle of the night, sorry… - Hanging up before he could make even greater of a fool of himself, Tadashi went to duck his head under the tap and maybe drown himself in the sink, when his phone rung. Almost knocking down a flower pot, he swallowed thickly and looked at it with the corner of his eye. Oh, it was fine.

 - Hey, if this isn’t my favourite baker. How are you, chef Yamaguchi ? Haven’t heard from you for a while.

 - You know it’s not like that, Kuroo. Um, can I ask you something ?

 - Can it wait until tomorrow morning ? – Could it ? Well, probably, but Tadashi knew he would stay awake all night, fall asleep around five and them be so out of his head he would forget again. He doubted the tattooed stranger would try again, all things considered.

 - Well, not really. I mean…

 - Are you okay ? – It was impressive how fast the man could switch faces. He sounded genuinely worried and Tadashi hurried to placate him. – Do you need me to pick you from somewhere ? Do you have money for a taxi ? Is it shady neighbourhood ? Hey, Kenma ! – And he could be loud. Tadashi tried to speak over him and explain, but nothing seemed to get through him. – Tadashi’s in a yakuza den and needs us to go and bail him out ! – Instead of programmer, Kuro should’ve become a writer with how colourful his imagination was.

 - Kuroo, I am fine, please, you’ll wake your neighbours and I’m sure Kenma isn’t having the time of his life right now.

 - I will suffer his wrath later. Will we need to sell our bodies to science to pay your debt ? Or just sell our bodies ? Because, in that case, I will call Bo. He can show off well enough.

 - It’s nothing of that kind, Kuroo, please. I just…- He took a deep breath. – I need advice.

 - Ohoho ? And it cannot wait until tomorrow ? Tadashi, do you happen to have a crush on someone ? Is this why you’re awake so late ? Hmmm ? – He could hear the other man’s smirk in his voice, Kuroo apparently having decided everyone was safe and there was no need to thread carefully.

 - It’s complicated.

 - So I am right ? Good, good. Now, do tell, who is it ? Oh, God, is it the hot boss you mentioned ? Is it ? Tadashi, getting involved with someone at work is not a good idea, let me tell you. Not enough places to hide if you want to…Ow, Kenma, those pillows are heavy ! Why’d you throw that ? As I was saying…

 - Of course not ! – He shuddered. Kawanishi was more than hot, that was true. The man could be a model with his height and looks, but…No. Just, no. Also, he’d seen him with his blond partner and they were so sweet together it was heartwarming. – No, someone came at the café. And…Look, I forgot to answer his messages because of work, you know, but after a few days of silence he texted me again and I don’t…I don’t know what to do, Kuroo.

 - Okay, Tadashi. Now, I will ask you something. And I want you to be honest. Do you want to go out with him ?

 - Well, you see…

 - Na-ah. – While a good reason to call Kuroo for advice was that he always tried to help, a really bad reason to do it was because…he always tried to help. – Come on. You can tell me.

 - It’s..I guess ? Maybe ? He seems nice ? A bit awkward ?

 - Are you telling me or asking me ? Look, is he a creep ?

 - I don’t think so ? – And since that still sounded like a question, he tried again. – He doesn’t look like one.

 - Oho ? Tell me a bit about him, then. So I know you’re in good hands.

 - There isn’t much to tell. He’s a bit awkward, likes tea, isn’t familiar with foreign desserts, I think he’s scared of Kawanishi…

 - Your boss ? – Tadashi had mentioned said boss a couple of times so it made sense Kuroo remembered the name. – Wait, is Kawanishi Taichi your boss ?

  Wait, Kuroo knew the café’s owner’s given name ? How ?

 - Um, yes ? You know him ?

 - Yeah ! Man, he’s awesome. We have an actual audit department in the station. Or something. Anyway, he’s the head guy there’s boyfriend. Semi’s almost as tall as him, blond, dyed tips, you might’ve met him ?

  - That sounds like the guy who comes to visit occasionally. Though… - It most definitely wasn’t Tadashi’s business who else Kawanishi saw behind his long-term boyfriend’s back. Though he didn’t quite understand it.

 - Is this about Shirabu ? Yeah, we all know. We don’t ask, though, they are too entertaining to watch. So your admirer is scared of Kawanishi ? I can see where he’d be coming from. Obviously, he’s smart and has a sense of self-preservation.

 - Hey, he’s not that bad ! – Tadashi felt like he owed his boss at least a defense.

 - I’m not saying he is. He’s just scary. Anything else on your man ?

 - Not my man. And… - Was he going to say that ? While he knew Kuroo might tease, he’d never really be mean on purpose. – He has tattoos.

 - So I was right about the yakuza.

 - That’s not…

 - Hey, Kenma ! – He pulled the phone away from his ear. – I was right ! Kind of. Tadashi is marrying in the yakuza ! Isn’t that awesome ? – Whatever response Kuroo got, it had him cackling with laughter. – Kenma says to go for it. And I will tell you the same. Maybe mention it casually that you have lots of friends in the police, just in case he’s a deranged murderer. Though you being close to Kawanishi should scare him well enough.

  He guessed he’d gone quiet for too long, because Kuroo sighed lightly.

 - Look, Tadashi. If you feel even a bit uncomfortable, don’t go. If you think he’ll harass you at work or something, you just need to say the word, okay ? But if it’s just nerves, let go. Or, knowing you, don’t. But still go with it. Seeing him for a cup of coffee won’t hurt. Just try to breathe. If he gets too embarrassing in public, you can always get up and leave him with the bill. And unless he’s a total douche, he should be fine with you being nervous. It will be okay. Trust me. Have I ever given you bad advice ?

 - Um, yes ?

 - Exactly, I haven’t. So, go out, rise like a butterfly, like a phoenix, like, like a mummy…You get what I mean.

 - Yeah. Thank you, Kuroo. No, really, - Because the other man had started explaining how it had been no trouble. – I know it’s in the middle of the night and all, and it was about such a small thing, so I’m sorry I woke you up…

 - Tadashi. I’ve said it before and I will say it again. You’re no trouble and you’re not bothering me. Also, I wasn’t asleep. Kenma found this new shibari pose he wanted to try.

 - Kenma found a what…?

 - Good night, innocent one ! Go get your beauty sleep ! Bye ! – And then he hung up. Tadashi was extremely tempted to go and do some research on what his friend was doing tonight but on the other hand…Kenma was a bit strange, so whatever he was, it was probably kinky. And then he felt terrible.. Just because the other man was didn’t speak loadly and did what he loved, and didn’t seem to like people much, that didn’t mean he was bad or strange. He seemed to adore Kuroo and show it in his own quiet way, and that was so much more than what Tadashi had ever had, he could only feel envy. Also, he was always the voice of reason in the middle of Kuroo giving advice so, honestly, Tadashi was more than grateful for his presence.

  He gathered his resolve and opened his messages.

_Sure. How about Thursday ? I have a day off._

  Wait, was that too much ? Was he overstepping ? Dating was way too complicated and they weren’t even there yet. Oh, were they going to get there ? Was this a date ? Was he moving too fast ? He probably was. That had been a mistake. He blamed Kuroo for most of those in his life, even if the other man had always been a calm and reassuring presence, in his own way. Still. This was a failure and it hadn’t even happened yet. He flopped on his bed and groaned in the pillow. Now at least he was certain he wouldn’t get any sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I bet nobody was expecting that. This...relationship, the friendship between Kuroo and Yamaguchi is, in fact, a nod from me to the best piece of fanfiction ever written, in my opinion, and also one of the best three pieces of fiction, both fan and original, again, ever written. I love it with all my heart and for those who want to check it out, it is Heronfem's Feel like gold (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320651/chapters/30487086). It is brilliant, it made me cry, the writing style is pure perfection. Read it, love it, share it. It deserves it.
> 
> Thank you for reading and for sticking up with me. This was supposed to be done a couple of days ago but inspiration kept running away. I caught her, though. As always, kudos, comments and criticisms are more than welcome.


	7. Of loud colleagues and hazy memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when you text your potential romantic interest at one in the morning and have work at six ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to the bestest friend one could want, ramyunislife ! You're amazing, incredible and lovely ! This is part two of your present.

  Being at work at six thirty in the morning was not how Tadashi had imagined his adult life, but there he was. Hugging a huge mug of coffee while his boss was deep in thought, being even more quiet than usual, but he was happy. He hadn’t slept much because of last night’s exchange. Yuuji had responded only a couple of seconds later with a quick “Sounds like a plan ! We can figure out the details later ?” and that had been it.

  On the other hand, he’d spent most of the morning around the front of the café, making sure everything was presentable and ready for the morning rush. He suspected it was on purpose, as Kawanishi had given him a strange, for him, look when he’d seen him, and had sent him to sweep, with a large cup of coffee waiting on the counter a minute later. Then, said boss had disappeared in the kitchen for almost an hour, as usual. And now, now it was time for work.

  The door slamming open, mixed with the bell above it almost falling off of its tiny hook, made him jump and almost drop his cup. It slid along the shiny marble counter, coffee sloshing inside, and he made a desperate grab for it, clanking the whole time, almost spinning once, and, in the end, spilling scalding liquid all over his hand. He barely stopped himself from whimpering from pain. The burn hit his nerves like an electric shock, making his hand twitch even more, and he almost spilled it again. Swearing had never been his thing but he’d never been as tempted to start as this moment. Ouch. Just, ouch.

  Rubbing his palm against his apron in a desperate attempt to dry it and cool it down at least a little, Tadashi looked up and met Kawanishi’s eyes. His boss just waved a little under the counter that he would take care of it, probably misunderstanding the gesture based on his placid expression, but Tadashi was glad. Not even trying to focus on the loud conversation happening only a couple of metres away, or, at least, as loud as Kawanishi was physically capable of being, he ran the tap a little to reach the really cold water and placed his hand under it. Ah, that was better. He knew cold water didn’t really work for burns but even the short-lived relief was worth it.

 - Here. – He looked up. Kawanishi had gotten almost too close, appearing mildly concerned, and holding a jar of…something. – Your hand ?

  Oh. Tadashi wiped the water off and reached out. The customer was…waiting ? Standing on one spot, but doing everything else. Tadashi could see his eyes jumping all over the place and, unless he was mistaken, the man was tapping his foot, swaying on his feet and fidgeting. Who had so much energy so early ?

  The first touch made him jump. He’d almost forgotten about the pain, but the cool gel definitely reminded him. And helped. He almost sighed. That was nice.

 - You know where the first aid kit is, right ? – He nodded. Kawanishi had made sure to show him every possible emergency procedure when he’d started, and he’d done his best to remember. One never knew. – We have a lot of stuff for burns there, too. Burns, cuts, allergic reactions, I keep it fully stocked.

  Kawanishi finished it off with a wide bandage, despite Tadashi’s loud protests.

 - There. Now, no washing dishes for you today. Just man the till and run the espresso machine. If you can. – He opened his mouth to, well, not argue, but politely disagree, but the blond man holding his hand was faster. – I can’t have my star employee get hurt.

  He was currently the only employee but Kawanishi had been in a strange mood the entire morning so Tadashi decided not to push his luck. Instead, he went to refill the jars of small candy on top of the glass counter. Kawanishi, on the other hand, prepared the customer’s order but instead of simply handing him the cup, he led the man to one of the small tables and sat across from him, talking quietly. The customer did the exact opposite, gesturing with one hand and speaking with bright eyes and animated features.

  It was not his business. True, Kuroo had mentioned something about the brunet who stopped by occasionally and had promised to help him with his baking, but Tadashi couldn’t understand it. Oh, well.

 -…and that’s when I asked her to teach me how to do it. Thought it would be cute, but she refused. So I told her I’d learn how to make prettier latte art than her. Didn’t get me a date, but I got pretty good at it.

  That actually made sense. He’d watched his boss put the sigh on the window half an hour earlier with an expression that suggested he had just finished his last meal or something. Still, that was fast. The man seemed nice, if a bit loud, and they could use all the help they could get. Kawanishi didn’t really have a choice. Tadashi knew, from carefully not listening a few times when his boss’ blond partner stopped by, that said boss apparently had some reservations against window signs. But it was obviously working. Who would’ve thought ?

  A few minutes later, the bell jingled again and Tadashi couldn’t help it – he jumped. Not even a light flinch, he straight up performed a vertical jump. His old volleyball coach would be so proud of him. He turned to greet the second early bird for the day and almost choked.

  The blond man across the counter was blinking at him like an owl in daylight, long fringe covering a big part of his face, and the only visible eye was red and bloodshot. Adding to that the greyish complexion and the complete lack of piercings or visible tattoos, and it took Tadashi was too long to recognise the new customer as the man he’d been texting the night before.

  On the other hand, he wasn’t sure if said man could even recognise him. Apparently, it had been an early morning for both of them. He glanced to the other side of the room and met Kawanishi’s rather impressive glare. So he did have energy, he just saved it for…Tadashi’s…dates ? It didn’t make much sense so he dropped the thought for the moment.

 - Hi. – Well, that wasn’t awkward at all. Though, how did one greet their possible date but not yet, whom they’d been texting, kind of, at one in the morning, at six thirty on the text, technically same, morning ? He was not familiar with the proper etiquette for that specific situation. The slow blink he got as a response told him that Yuuji couldn’t care less about manners. Tadashi was a little worried since the man looked about half dead. Reminded him a lot of Kawanishi’s…whatever who had stopped by the day before. Same empty eyes and swaying gait. Must’ve been something in the water.

  Yuuji blinked a little more and rubbed his face, finishing off the mess that was his hair. Tadashi hadn’t realised exactly how long his fringe was, with the way he’d worn it styled every time he’d seen him before. It was actually adorable. Tadashi barely caught himself and stopped his hand from reaching to just touch the straight fall of blond hair that caressed Yuuji’s cheek. He didn’t think the man would appreciate it his getting physical. It was still a nice thought, though.

 - Um, can I have a… - His voice dropped and he squinted at the menu behind Tadashi, looking entirely too exhausted for a weekday. It was too early, true, but he was barely functional. – flat white ?

 - Sure. – Tadashi made sure he spoke low enough not to bother him. And he tried to smile. It seemed to work as the man glanced at him with a bit of confusion in his eyes. – Would you like an extra shot in it ?

  It was worth a try. If he was going for caffeine, he might need a little more.

 - A what ? – The flat question made it obvious the offer had required too high of a level of brain functions.

 - More coffee. Would you like more coffee in your…coffee ?

 - Yeah, sure. – It was almost entertaining, not that Tadashi would ever laugh at someone’s so obvious misfortune, but it was still funny how completely out of it he was. It made him wonder what had Yuuji been the doing the night before. He’d responded to his texts quickly enough so it was a complete mystery.

  It took him a little longer than usual to prepare the drink because of how he had to navigate with his heavily bandaged hand. True, it hurt, but Kawanishi had gone all out with the wrapping. Not that Yuuji seemed to notice. He was too busy spacing out in the general direction of the displays with loaf cakes to pay attention to Tadashi.

  Surprisingly, it helped him calm down. With the man’s attention not on him and the freedom to observe him without distractions, it made him more…human. Just a tired man who’d obviously had a really long night. Not the almost scary-cool presence, with his piercings and tattoos, and sleeveless shirts. It was almost grounding. He felt like he could breathe easier.

  Finally finishing the drink with some extra cinnamon on top and a lid, Tadashi handed the cup to Yuuji, who seemed almost unnaturally deep in thought while staring at the handful of money in his hand. Reaching out carefully as not to startle him, Tadashi pulled a couple of notes from the clutch and then dropped the change in same hand. Yuuji spent the entire procedure staring at him like he’d never seen a human in his life. The pure wonder on his face would be adorable if Tadashi wasn’t sliding towards the suspicion the man had been on too much caffeine already before he’d even walked in.

 - Thank you. And have a nice day ! – That was a bit more cheerful than he was going for but this time he was trying to startle a reaction out of Yuuji. Without success. Was he okay ? Now that he thought of it, that was completely out of character, from what  he knew, at least. Was he drugged ? Had someone slipped him something ? Because he was like a blank page, nonresponsive and barely moving. Tadashi almost reached for him phone under the counter to call Kuroo, because if someone would know what to do, it would be him, but Kawanishi chose that moment to appear by the glass display. He moved as silently as a ghost, he had to give him that, but the reaction said appearance led to was a different thing.

  Yuuji jumped like he’s been electrocuted. It took less than a second and involved an almost full-body spasm. With what he could see from the uncovered side of his face, his pupils were huge. Okay, that was it, he was calling Kuroo. And an ambulance. And…

  And Yuuji ran. Just grabbed his cup from the counter and literally ran from the café, leaving Tadashi completely bewildered. Judging by their first customer of the day’s face, he wasn’t the only one. Kawanishi, on the other hand, was as close to frowning as Tadashi had ever seen him. This had been odd.

 - Yamaguchi, today, we’re having some help in here. I’ll be in the back, there are some things I need to prepare. This is Futakuchi, he’ll be your apprentice for the day. – Wait, what ? He was going to be teaching…Futakuchi ? But why ? He wasn’t that good in the coffee stuff or that fast at the till. What was he supposed to teach this new employee ? – He’ll be trying it out today, to see if it will work out for him. I trust your skills completely and know you will do what’s best for the café. Okay ? – he just managed to nod mutely. – Perfect. I will be in the kitchen, if you need me. Just need to call Eita to see if he managed to get Kenjiro to eat something… - Patting his pocket for his phone, his boss disappeared behind the door and left the café quiet.

 - So, you’re Yamaguchi ? It’s really nice to meet you ! – Tadashi smiled a little. At least there was no danger for him to fall asleep while leaning on the wall. Again. The day was going to be interesting.

 

  Waking up in the early afternoon on a weekday was something Yuuji hadn’t done since university. But now, the clock in the break room was showing it was almost two and he felt relatively human. Man, what a night. He’d just about started a midnight conversation with Cute Coffee Cashier Boy when his phone had rung in his hand. Dreading the worst, since it had been almost two in the morning, he’d picked up.

  It had been one of his best clients. The woman was supposed to have a huge piece done in sessions on her back in the next three weeks but she’d been surprised by her fiancé with a month-long trip to Europe. So, she’d done what she’d thought made more sense and called him in the middle of the night to have the tattoo started in an hour. He’d argued, a lot, because as an owner he could allow to have standards, but said fiancé had taken the phone and just said “Triple the price.” And he’d given it back. While Yuuji had stood in the darkness of his own apartment, thinking about it. He’d done a few quick calculations in his head and while he usually didn’t put money as a leading factor on his job, the amount he’d been offered was insane.

  So he’d gotten out of his pajamas, sent a text to Tsuchiyu and unlocked the studio. And this had been followed by the longest four hours of his life. The lady was a good client because she didn’t try to haggle and always knew what she wanted. But she also had a terrible pain tolerance, hence the session appointment. But she’d been a soldier this time, going four hours straight without a break and only minimal twitching and whimpering. Her rich fiancé, a huge businessman, had held her hand like she was spun glass. It had been cute, if he could be honest.

  But now, now he was feeling human. It was good he didn’t have any tattoing appointments today, only a couple of consultations scheduled for the early evening, because he didn’t think his arm or back could handle any actual work.

  While he was stretching, in his gym clothes and under a blanket on the huge sofa they kept in the back for that exact reason, his eyes fell on the table. On it was one single thing – a royal purple paper cup with a logo that was way too familiar. Huh. Someone had made a coffee run and had gotten him something ? It was sweet, even if he was almost scared of what his friends had said to the cute cashier. But caffeine would definitely clear his head and render him functional, even if it was the afternoon. Footsteps, followed by the door opening, got him to look away from the cup. Bobata smiled widely at him from the doorway but Yuuji was still too asleep to care for the reason.

 - Hey, boss. How you’ve been ?

-  Alive. Relatively. Next time I agree to do something like that for money, just remind me selling my organs on the black market would be less exhausting.

 - Sure. Though it looked good. I saw the photos. – Of course it had looked good. The large black and white piece was truly glorious and he’d taken as many photos as he could before wrapping the client’s back. He’d put so much into it, if it had turned out bad it would’ve been Hell on Earth.

 - Right ? I think I’ll put it on the wall. Though I won’t mention the extreme conditions I worked under.

 - You ever know. It might bring in more business. – Yuuji just shook his head. It wasn’t worth it.

 - Oh, by the way, thanks for the coffee.

 - What ? – The confusion was obvious on Bobata’s face.

 - The cup on the table ? Someone went and got me coffee ?

 - Um, Teru. I don’t know how to tell you, but… - He scratched the back of his neck. What. What had happened ? – Nobody bought you coffee. You left right after the clients and came back an hour later with it. Nobody knows what you’ve been doing because you wouldn’t speak. Or grunt. Or give smoke signals. Nothing.

  He had done what ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am just as surprised as you as to where it went. The reason Futakuchi is in there is because I asked ramyunislife for two random characters and because she knows my feelings towards MCs, she said "Salty boy from Dateko and *spoiler* Snake boy. So, this one is from you for you, buddy !


	8. Of hot coffee and new colleagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspicious face shows up around the cafe. Kawanishi does the smart thing and hires them. because, why not ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly exposition, because I needed to get the character in the piece. Thank you for sticking around !

Futakuchi was…bubbly. That was the best description Tadashi could think of. Not always positive, but always energetic and eager. He was eager to learn and eager to try, and also eager to clean up after what was dubbed the “Choux au Craquelin Accident”. True, Kawanishi’s face that could have frozen lava at that moment might have helped with his speed but even without the motivation, the man was easily excitable. It was good, though.  
Still, he enjoyed the quiet evenings. After the after-work crowd left and the only customers in the café were people searching for warmth and coziness. 

Tadashi glanced at the clock behind the counter. Seven o’clock. One more hour, clean up and then – home. Four people in the room, an obviously new couple sitting close on one of the deep couches and feeding each other cheesecake, and two girls occupying a small glass table. Arranging their drinks on the tray, he walked slowly to the table. A large cup of drip coffee for one and a colourful, creamy work of art made of sugar, ice cream and some coffee for the other. They barely looked at him, their attention seemingly occupied by the graphs and schemes on the papers in front of them. It looked suspiciously like what his volleyball coach had used in school, though a little off.

Usually this was then Kawanishi dimmed the lights a little, but Tadashi had warned him about the girls with the papers so the café was as bright as it was in the morning. That was why Tadashi almost screamed when he turned to the window and the bright reflection shifted a touch to reveal a figure staring from outside. He froze, breath still in his chest. Distantly, he head a noise, a strange clank, but couldn’t even try to identify it. And then the man was not there. The black space of the early winter evening filled the glass and he thought the stress was finally getting to him. True, he wasn’t stressed, not at all, but one never knew. Maybe it was his blood pressure making him hallucinate, or he’d gone too hard on the caffeine ? Or that fact that he possibly finally had a date was so completely alien that it was literally turning his brain to mush ? Or…

The little bell above the door jingled and Tadashi realised he was just standing there and while the customers weren’t looking too openly, Kawanishi was leaning way too casually on the counter. Was it weird that he could read his boss’ moods by the way he leaned on stuff ? Probably. Shaking his head, Tadashi walked to the espresso machine, stealing a look at the stranger who’d just walked in. Oh. His brain was fine. So far. 

It was the guy who’d startled him. Judging by his curious expression, it was the first time he was in the café. Brushing some snow from his hair and checking to make sure it fell on the door mat, the man closed the door carefully and walked in properly.  
The first thing Tadashi noticed under the bright lights was the man’s thin coat. It looked nice and all but it was definitely not meant for the current weather, especially since he didn’t appear have a hat or gloves. That must had been unpleasant. Maybe he’d just been checking to see if they were open a couple of minutes ago ? That made sense. Or maybe he was a deranged murderer who hid it well. 

Sliding behind the counter, he went to wipe the espresso machine while the mysterious man got close to the glass displays. When Tadashi glanced back up, he saw the man was wearing a charming smile that showed off his narrow face and expressive eyes. It was a bit strange but one never knew. 

He almost went to ask him if he needed help, but Kawanishi cut him off simply by pushing himself away from the sink he’d been pretending to work at and stepped to the till. Tadashi got distracted for half a second by how smoothly his boss moved. He terrified him occasionally but still, the blond man with purple in his hair who stopped by sometimes was lucky. 

With nothing better to do, Tadashi returned his attention to the steamer he was wiping, telling himself he was not listening to the conversation. And then accusing himself of lying, because he was definitely not doing a good job of scrubbing. With the evening quiet comfortably settled over the room, it was not difficult to catch the words. Neither man spoke loudly but he was still used to Kawanishi who mostly murmured to communicate so it took no effort. Which it shouldn’t had taken anyway since he wasn’t supposed to listen. Oh, well. One could have only so many arguments with himself.

\- and I was wondering if you are still hiring ? – Oh. Interesting. – I know the sign is down but I saw it the other day when I was walking by and, well, decided to try ?

He shaped it as a question and the pretty smile was still on his face, all twinkling eyes and dimples, but Tadashi saw through the lie and knew Kawanishi knew it, too. He’d admit he wasn’t the most reliable when it came to catching liars but he’d been the one to take the sign down after it had become clear Futakuchi would be staying, at least for a while. And he’d done it a week and a half ago, not a couple of days. Why lie about such a thing, though ? It was odd.

\- Mmm. – The silence dragged. Now that was just mean. His boss was torturing the poor guy on purpose and it was obviously working – his hands were starting to fidget but the smile never wavered. – I am not sure, to be honest. Do you have experience ?

He was sure, Tadashi knew. He knew the place, finances and schedules better than he knew the back of his hand. Why was he lying ? What was going on ?

\- Yeah, I worked through university in the café on campus. It was good, lots of different people, lots of different orders. Helped me learn how to handle pressure. Students before finals don’t joke about their coffee, you know ? – The smile dimpled again. It was a good answer, exactly what the websites Tadashi had checked before applying had advised. He’d failed, of course, because he had mumbled through the entire interview, but Kawanishi had still given him a chance. This was something completely different.

\- Sounds good. Would you like to come and have a test shift ? See if it would work for you ? – That was fast. Kawanishi was going for something but Tadashi couldn’t read him well enough to understand what.

\- Of course.

\- Perfect. We open early in the morning. Tomorrow, Yamaguchi will be here. Usually, I will be here, too, but I guess I can sleep one day. Be here at five. Yamaguchi ! 

The loud snap of his name almost made him jump, but Tadashi turned to look at the two of them with what he hoped was a calm and professional expression.

\- This is Daishou. He’ll be here tomorrow to help you. I’ll leave everything ready and come around eleven or so and take over with Futakuchi. Okay ?

No pressure, huh ? It wasn’t like he had any choice, though, so he just nodded and hoped for the best.

\- There you go. I will see you tomorrow. – Kawanishi smiled, a little, sideways thing that never bode well and was usually reserved for Shirabu whenever he chose to stop by. The difference was Shirabu either snapped back or responded with a cool expression of his own. The stranger didn’t have the luxury of knowing what the smile meant so he just nodded lightly and left.

Kawanishi spent some after the man had left time looking at the door and tapping one finger on the counter. Tadashi did the smart thing and did not ask.

 

An hour and half later, while he was putting things away after sweeping, his boss was flipping through a catalog or something and the soft quiet was comfortable. Until…

\- I want you to be careful. 

\- Hm ? – He had no idea what Kawanishi was talking about.

\- That guy, the one who came in today. I don’t think he’s going to try something funny but I want you to keep your eye on him. You know where the panic button is, right ? – Tadashi could only nod. What was he expecting ? – Good. I trust you fully but I want you to be safe.

\- Umm… - Kawanishi raised his eyes. – If you don’t mind me asking… Why did you agree ? 

\- There was something odd about him and I couldn’t really place it. I am curious, that’s all. Why apply at all ? 

And if that wasn’t the question of the day, Tadashi didn’t know what was.

 

Ten minutes before five on the next morning, Tadashi was fumbling with his keys in the freezing cold. The streets were completely empty and while he knew he was supposed to be wary, it was just peaceful. He’d been using the discrete taxi service Kawanishi had recommended for nights, though he wasn’t sure they weren’t simply Yakuza. Not that it mattered. They drove unmarked cars and didn’t talk much. Yeah, definitely Yakuza. Of course, he did wonder how a man who had been living with more or less a policeman for the last three years could get away with being friends with outlaws, but he was smart enough not to ask. He probably would, at some point, if he drank too much or caught some weird fever or something, but for now his desire to live won over his curiousity.

This kind of deep thoughts led to him almost slamming his face in the door when he heard a throat being cleared from behind him. Turning slowly, he saw it was the man from yesterday.

\- Hi. Daishou Suguru. – And the man offered his hand. Oh. Manners. Good idea.

\- Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nice to meet you. – And he still didn’t have gloves. His fingers were going blue. – Let me just unlock here… - The door clicked. – Come on in. Everything should be ready, we just need to put it out and open. Kawanishi worries when he’s not here so he prepares for everything.

Tadashi tended to ramble when nervous and this was past that line. Daishou, though, didn’t seem to notice. He was looking around the back with the same open curiousity he’d  
shown the day before and it was kind of adorable. And now he had to give him something to do. Okay, Tadashi, think. You’ve already done this one time, you can do it again.

\- How about we start with taking a tray each and set the desserts where they belong ? – It was easy enough and it would give him the opportunity to learn the names and everything. 

 

Five minutes before opening, Tadashi leaned on the front door and took a deep breath. Several things had become obvious. One, Daishou had lied about the experience. He was good, but still had no idea what he was doing. Tadashi hadn’t even asked him to get close to the espresso machine because the man had looked at it like it was a sleeping lion, ready to open its eyes and bite a limb off. But he also didn’t know how to work a till or cut a cake in the fastest and least messy way. Though he was learning fast, he was hiding any possible excitement, probably because he was not supposed to be excited. 

Tadashi would admit he was not a good judge of character but this was confusing him more than usual. Oh, well. He was trying, he was more than polite, and when he was focusing on something very hard, he forgot the smile. Overall, he thought they could work together. It all depended on Kawanishi.

\- So we open at six every morning ? – Tadashi turned. Daishou, in an ironed black shirt and the half-apron of the café, was fiddling with an unfolded pastry box though his eyes were on Tadashi.

\- Yes. Sometimes it’s me, sometimes it’s Futakuchi. It’s not that bad, the early clients are usually close to non-responsive and don’t cause trouble. Would you like to write down orders and run the till ? For practice ? – They had practiced for almost half an hour until Daishou seemed confident enough but when one faced the real deal, things sometimes went sideways.

\- Sure. – There had definitely been a pause there, but Tadashi didn’t say anything. 

\- Still, it should take them at least fifteen…

The door opened and a man whose name Tadashi didn’t know but was really familiar stepped in. With the corner of his eye he saw his brand new colleague straighten his back and square his shoulders. He looked ready for an execution or something. Almost running to the counter, Tadashi turned to the customer with a smile.

\- Good morning, what would you like ? – The man he’d identified as Yuuji’s friend/colleague/possible cousin smiled, though his eyes were almost closed.

\- Something with lots of caffeine. Oh, and this will sound weird, but do you remember what Yuuji had last time ? When he was comatose ? – Daishou stood there, frozen, with a hand over the till, obviously confused. As for the question…

\- Um, a flat white ? I think ?

\- Does it have coffee in it ?

\- Yes…?

\- Cool. I’ll have three of those to go. – Tadashi glanced at Daishou who’d taken one of the small notepads they kept under the counter and was looking at it while slowly pressing the buttons of the till. Ready to offer help at the first necessary moment, Tadashi stood there for another second and then turned to the machine. – He feels terrible, you know. – Catching Tadashi’s questioning eyes, the man sighed. – Yuuji. That’s why he hasn’t been around. He thinks he offended you or something. I told him you’re cool but he’s worrying too much.

\- Oh, no, it’s okay. I mean, we all have bad days. Mornings. Nights ? Something, and I understand…

\- Yeah, that’s what I said but he’d been moping around the studio for far too long. I’ll blackmail him into getting us all lunch from here today so be prepared. And listen to him when he tries to explain.

\- Of course I would, and there is no need…

\- I knew you were cool. Now, you know where I can order flowers from ?

And in the background, he could hear the slow, careful clicks of the till.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, ow was this ? Yay or nay ? Kudos, comments and criticisms give me life. Come and chat on kenjiro-s.tumblr.com, and tell me all about your ships.


	9. Of wet hair and sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuji gets tricked. And it only gets worse from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep dragging this...And keep dragging it...Because who doesn't love some healthy pining and borderline rom-com coincidences ? (Me. I don't.)

Yuuji was a strong, independent business owner who didn’t need no man. He had his professional pride, he’d modelled for more than enough alternative clothes and accessories brands, his studio was booked for months ahead. He knew he looked incredible, he’d graduated from art school with excellence, top of his class, he worked with his childhood friends, he’d had his fair share of lovers some of which had graced international magazine covers. He also held the award for “Managed not to cry at the end of Night Watch” even if he’d fallen into sobs the moment he’d been alone. Overall, he considered, he was a man in his mid-twenties who had achieved it all. Which didn’t help with the current situation at all since he was still under the blanket in the back room three hours later and had no intention to get up before five.

Burying his face deeper under the covers, he wondered if it was possible to erase a memory from someone else’s brain. Maybe if he got Freckles drunk ? Would he be cuddly ? Happy ? But, on the other hand, if he did see him drunk, Yuuji just knew he’d drape his jacket over the other man and tuck him in his own bed or something, he wouldn’t even try to get suggestive. Ugh. Why was he so honourable ? Probably because the very idea of touching the other man with anything less than reverence didn’t sit well with him. He was so…Yuuji groaned in the pillow. This was getting ridiculous.

\- Boss. – He must’ve imagined it. Nobody would dare to bother him when they saw how miserable he was. – Boss. – Okay, he’d definitely heard something this time. Still. He could pretend he wasn’t there and maybe the ground would finally get the hint and open to swallow him, and…

And he suddenly lost any sense of direction because gravity decided to abandon him and for one terrible moment he froze suspended in mid-air. He didn’t even manage to scream though his life did flash before his eyes. The breath hadn’t even left his lungs when reality came crashing down, along with him, and he got a mouthful of carpet.

\- What, the… - He pushed at the offensive thing that was pressing on his chest only to realise he was trying to do a push up or something. Because he was laying face-down on the ground next to the couch. In his boxers.

\- Come on, boss. We’re getting lunch. – Now Yuuji looked up, vision going a bit blurry around the edges. It was…Bobata, his muddled brain supplied. – Now.

He almost agreed and then remembered the reason why he couldn’t show his face outside…ever again. Shaking his head, he managed to get on his knees and pull himself on the couch.

\- Wrong answer. Look, Yuuji, you need food. You didn’t sleep last night, you probably haven’t slept since you woke up this morning, and, frankly, your hair looks terrible. You need some fresh air to wake you up so you’d be at least moderately professional when the clients come. 

Yuuji just groaned in the couch, burying his face in the cushions. Sadly, Bobata had never been one to give up easily.

\- Come on, lover boy, get yourself presentable. You need food. Come on, there’s shampoo in the bathroom. Here…

Yuuji let himself be wrangled under the shower and quietly contemplated drowning himself in the water on the tiles. It would be difficult but he was more than motivated.

\- Don’t make me come in there ! – It was the voice more than the bang on the door that forced him to move. Though the hot water did feel good, he had to admit it. Scrubbing himself pink, he wondered if there would be a time in his life when he would be brave enough to walk back in that place. Not only because of sheer mortification and embarrassment, but also because the owner would probably take one look at him and pick his biggest cake cleaver. It had to be a thing. For when the cake refused to cooperate.

\- I’m coming out, shut up ! – Wrapping himself in the towels, because he kept the bathroom fully stoked for when the sessions went too long, Yuuji stepped out and rubbed his hair.

\- Several years too late, my man. Everyone already knows. – He tried to glare at his friend but the task ended up more difficult than he imagined considering the fact that he was wearing only two towels while Bobata was in full work gear. – How about I buy you lunch ?

Food definitely sounded good. He wasn’t even sure what time it was but his stomach was telling him that it didn’t really matter, it was late. Dropping a sigh, he glanced at his clothes on one of the chairs and dismissed the idea. He had no patience to do anything or make any effort, so he just pulled on his sweatpants and an old hoodie, and followed Bobata. His hair was still wet but, well, his friend would probably drag him to the nearest fast food joint and the cashiers there probably saw much worse on daily basis. Also, he still had a headache, born out of nerves and lack of sleep, so he was way past the point of caring.

Bobata said something to Tsuchiyu and dragged Yuuji by the elbow, pulling his hood on in the process.

\- Hey, what…

\- Don’t want you to catch anything, boss. It’s freezing. I know your coffee and the power of love are keeping you warm inside but the last thing we need is you running a fever and spreading germs around. 

\- I’m fine. – Now he sounded like a child. Talk about humiliating. He was not one to whine, not really, but the successful night had slipped into a strange and confusing day, and he was disoriented.

The crisp winter air did little to fix his mood though at least he managed to open his eyes a little. And it was a good thing considering he slipped, several times, and almost faceplanted twice, Bobata’s tight grip on his elbow saving whatever little dignity he had left. Not that it lasted long, since the moment warmth smacked him face first and he looked around, Yuuji turned on his heels and pulled the door. Sadly, his friend hadn’t lost his grip from volleyball even after years and just dragged him in the café.

No. No, that was not happening. He couldn’t survive this. And he most definitely couldn’t walk with his mind intact after wide brown eyes met his above a constellation of freckles. He was so dead.

Yuuji swallowed and spared a moment to narrow his eyes at Bobata. The traitor.

\- Now, boss, I promised…- He glanced at the counter. – Freckles there that I would bring you for lunch. Can’t break a promise to a pretty boy, now, can I ? – And then he had the audacity to grin. Promising him all kind of bloody retribution, Yuuji accepted his fate and followed him to the counter like a man walking to the rope. Pathetic. 

\- You’re back ! – Oh, he was nervous. He’d made him nervous. Shit. – And, hello…

Instead of any of the possible reactions he’d expected, Yuuji received a hesitant little smile and the other man carded a hand through his hair. That…was the cutest thing he’d ever seen in his entire life. Wow. He was sure his mouth was hanging open but, well, he was kind of in the middle of a crisis and there was nothing he could do. Just stare like an idiot. 

Because the little smile lit his face and his hair looked terribly soft even when pointing inn every possible direction, and his skin looked smooth and pretty, and he’d rolled his sleeved to his elbows and he had freckles down his arms, too, and Yuuji was a dead man walking. And probably drooling in front of the man of his dreams and his best friend, and…

\- Keep going and I’ll arrest you for harassment. – Yuuji jumped. There was no way he could have predicted someone actually addressing him, especially with the threat of jail time. What, the…

He turned to argue, because the man had so rudely interrupted his admiration of the work of art that was Tadashi Yamaguchi, and then…decided against it. The other man was taller than him, although it could have been the hair that gave him the extra height, in a suit with a loose tie and predatory hazel eyes. He was also getting closer than Yuuji felt comfortable and he wondered if he could step back without the other man noticing. Just as he was evaluating his chances of survival if he punched the guy in the face and broke some display or something, the man choked and almost fell down. Yuuji was more than confused but at least it gave him a reason to back off.

The guy was trying to breathe because another man, in a police uniform (shit) was almost hanging around his neck from behind. Seriously, what was with the hair ? Didn’t they have standards anymore ? Not that he could say anything in his current condition, but still. How much gel did that guy use ? It was almost impressive.

\- Kuroo, drop it. – Oh, the boyfriend. Semi stepped a little closer, suit neat and tidy, and shook his hand. – Nice to meet you again. Are you a regular here ? – He smiled. – Both me and Taichi appreciate it.

Sure, they did. And Yuuji was the Tooth Fairy. He was certain “Taichi” had his funeral already planned.

\- You know him, Semi ? – The first guy, Kuroo ? Asked.

\- He did my tattoo. – The man shrugged. – It looks really good, by the way. As it heals. It’s perfect.

\- And yet I haven’t seen it ! – The loud guy released Kuroo and almost hugged Semi. Using the moment as distraction, Yuuji tried to slide around and maybe lock himself in the bathroom but his luck had, apparently, run out several weeks ago, because Kuroo sidestepped and Yuuji almost smacked face-first in him.

\- How about we have a chat ? Hm ? – Well, he didn’t exactly have much choice, did he ? There were several police officers in the café, and a few other guys in suits. And one young man, hair up in an elaborate blond hairdo, held together with pins and all, in a huge hoodie that swallowed his narrow frame. He glanced up at Kuroo and then obviously dismissed the situation as not important enough, burying his nose back in his phone. They all knew each other. Was this a whole police station, including the back departments, coming to the café to eat, or something ? Because he didn’t like it.

The man threatened him without saying a word, leading him to a secluded little table with two huge stuffed chairs and since there was no obvious way out, Yuuji dropped in the closer one. Might as well get it done.

\- So, tell me about yourself.

\- Who’s asking ? – His bravado had more holes that a fishing net but he had to at least try. And, the guy was not in a uniform, so technically, things probably weren’t as bad as they looked.

\- Kuroo Tetsurou. – Another sharp grin. – At your service. Now, about you and Tadashi… What are your intentions towards him ?

Yuuji narrowed his eyes from under his fringe. He’d accepted, long time ago, that “Taichi” would be the final boss, and had made peace with the fact that his life might end up as brownie mix, but he had no intention to submit to someone else’s threats.

\- Look, man. – The smile cracked a little and the guy leaned back. Good. – I’ve had a nasty day so far. If you want to ask something, just do it.

\- I did. What do you want from him ? Because, jokes aside, I doubt yakuza would allow you to walk around like that. – What ? – But still. Answer, unless you want me to find out myself.– Yuuji ran a hand through his still-wet hair. The man’s hazel eyes followed the motion, dragging over his face and he could swear they stopped on every single visible piercing. He almost smirked, thinking about how he’d look if he tried to see all of them, even the hidden ones. He’d be the one behind bars for harassment, for sure. 

He wasn’t sure what was it, but the guy simply radiated distrust and made him want to be obscure on principle. He just rubbed him the wrong way but not in the raw, primal terror the stoic man behind the counter did. That guy right there, he was light years behind.

\- I can ask the same thing. – Yuuji crossed his arms. – Awfully protective, aren’t we ?

\- I am merely being a caring…

\- Kuro. – It had been a short, quiet word, not even the man’s full name, and yet he stopped in the middle of the sentence. Yuuji followed his gaze. By their table, the blond with the complicated hairstyle and the too-big sweater was blinking at Kuroo, not even glancing at Yuuji. – Come on, we’ll be late.

\- What ? No. – He was frowning lightly, obviously trying to remember something. – We have a whole hour…

\- Keiji texted me. Three of their handlers are out of commission because of a stomach bug and they need people. – The young man shrugged with what looked like the minimum possible interest. – I told him we’ll be there as soon as possible. He sounded worried.

\- Akaashi Keiji sounded worried ?

\- Yeah. – And he left it like that. After a few seconds of staring, during which Yuuji felt like he was intruding on something terribly personal, Kuroo turned to glare at him once more and stood up.

\- We’ll talk again. Bo ! – The last one was directed to the room in general and the guy who’d tried to smother him turned. – Akaashi needs us earlier. We’ll be going.

He didn’t catch the rest of the chatter but whatever it was, apparently was serious but not too serious, considering the speed they were leaving with. He wondered…

\- Um, sorry about that. 

\- Hm ? – Yuuji looked up and it took him a few seconds to realise he was staring at the object of his dreams in the last few weeks. Hello, there…

Freckles had a small, hesitant smile on his lips that got lost somewhere on its way to his eyes, but he was still heartbreakingly pretty. Of course, logically, Yuuji knew those thoughts were born out of lack of sleep and the way his own spine felt like it was digging through the muscles on his back, but he’d enjoy the feeling while it lasted. Which wasn’t very long since a few seconds in ogling the man in front of him, Yuuji realised what he’d done only a few hours ago. Oh.

\- Sorry, Kuroo can be a bit too much. But he didn’t mean it ! – The last was chirped out with a kind of forced smile, like he really needed Yuuji to believe him.

\- It’s fine. Why… - He blinked, trying to focus. – Why does your…

\- Friend.

\- Friend. Why did your friend just declare me unfit for the Yakuza ? I mean, I’m kind of insulted, but also very confused. Very.

\- Well…Um…He works in a police station, it rubs off. – It sounded like it could be true but also like he was making things up as he was going. But Yuuji was still tired so he just accepted the sandwich and the big glass of soda, and filled the silence with staring at Freckles. Not a bad way to start the day.

 

About half an hour later, the café was still full, only this time it was all civilians. Bobata had just disappeared to find the bathroom and Yuuji was pondering over the mysteries of life. His head had mostly cleared by now, helped by the pile of caffeine, sugar and calories he’d just ingested, and he could finally enjoy the atmosphere. Freckles was still behind the counter, helping the afternoon crowd, and Yuuji was soaking up his warm almost-presence. It was a delight to simply watch him move and smile and help the obviously new guy who stood with him. At some point, he’d run a wet hand through his hair a few times and now it was slightly slicked back, only a little tamer, and it showed off the lovely lines of his face.

Yuuji realised he’d been wrong. It hadn’t been the lack of sleep getting him mushy. It was simply the millions of things that blended together to create his character. He was so whipped he couldn’t even laugh at it. And they hadn’t really spoken to each other yet. What a way to go, though…

\- Mind if I join you ? – Yuuji looked up and it was a proof of how relaxed he was when all he felt was a distant worry for his immortal soul, and not bone-crushing desire to run for the hills. Because Freckles’ boss was pulling a chair and sitting across from him.

\- Actually, my friend… - His phone chimed and he saw a message pop up. “Had an urgent one, totally forgot, have fun, use protection”. – Just bailed on me, apparently. 

For good measure, he crossed his arms and leaned back. The quiet contemplation he was exposed to was nothing like that police officer or whatever he was had tried. “Taichi”   
was all loose muscles and calm eyes, not even trying. Which made it much, much worse.

\- You seem like a good man. – The man tilted his head a little. – And, if I can be honest…

\- He’s a mother hen but approves of you wholeheartedly. – The blond in front of him didn’t jump but there was definitely some twitching involved. Turning in his chair, it looked like he tried to glare at the other person standing by the table, but the newcomer didn’t appear impressed. – Eita told me to tell you he’ll be late today, might end up in a night shift.

\- Ken… - Amazing. He hid it but the surprise had been genuine. Just as the concern that had followed it. Yuuji was more than entertained, even if it was possible he’d be paying for the fun he was having later. With interest. – What happened ? 

\- Something urgent. Didn’t explain what, but there was a lot of running up and down the office. – The man shrugged. – I didn’t press for details.

\- Why are you here, then ?

\- Kuroo forced me to go home. – Did they work together ? Did everyone who ever came to the café know each other and exist in close relationships ? What ?

\- Why.

\- Reasons. – Someone wasn’t scared. With the corner of his eye, he caught Freckles and his colleague observing the scene with great interest and smiling, nudging each other. Yuuji really wanted to ask but it felt like he’d lose a limb if he interrupted.

\- Kenjiro…

\- My work here is done. Bye. – And then he spun on his heels, leaving with a little more forceful gait than it was probably necessary, and almost slamming the door, only catching it in the last possible moment.

“Taichi” looked after him with a rather thoughtful expression for a while. Huh. Interesting. And then the man narrowed his eyes back at Yuuji, and he realised he still wasn’t off the hook.

\- I’d ignore what he said, if I were you. For now, at least. – The glaring continued. He felt like he standing before Anubis, his very soul being weighted and measured for honour.

\- Sure… - He knew he sounded hesitant, but it was something. Taking a deep breath, he decided to go further. The man was talking to him in an almost friendly manner and while he was more than threatening, they were sitting on more or less equal ground. He still chose his words very carefully. A little push was fine, getting decapitated was not. – Can I be frank ? I just want to have a normal conversation with Tadashi. Maybe buy him coffee or something. I’m not asking for his hand in marriage. – Yet. But he didn’t need to know that. – Have an actual chat and start from there. Isn’t this how it goes ?

He got a laugh. Yuuji stared in shock. It was soft, quiet and more of a chuckle but damn, he got a laugh.

\- Trust me, you have no idea. But… - He stood up gracefully, looming over for a moment. – Be careful. I’d hate to be forced to wash blood off of my good shirt.

\- Is that so. – It had been so corny he couldn’t even begin to take it seriously.

\- Of course not. Tadashi can take you on himself. Still. Keep it in mind. I know people who know people. And all of them adore him. Just a friendly warning.

Yuuji waited until the man was behind the counter along Freckles and the other guy, and then stood up.

\- It sounded more like a threat, but okay. – Freckels’ jaw dropped and he stared at his boss with wide eyes. Yuuji, on the other hand, chose wisely and pulled his hoodie on. No need to wait around the lion’s den. – I’ll text you, Freckles !

And then he ran. As fast as the ice allowed, he ran, hoping nobody was chasing him with a spatula or something. One could never be too safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing : The Yamaguchi Protection Squad.
> 
> Also, yes, I am placing my OT3 in every work, why ?


	10. Of salad and bloody lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tadashi wishes he had more time to talk to Yuuji. Well, be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late gift for ramyunislife she knows what for. I basically wrote this in one go after midnight so I cannot be held responsible for anything. Also, Yamagata is a soft bird boy and deserves all the best. Thank you for your attention.

It was barely two in the afternoon but Tadashi was already imagining his warm, soft bed, and his pajamas, and take out some time later, and maybe, just maybe, he’d text first this time, just a little “Hope you’re feeling better” or “Hope my boss didn’t ask for your firstborn” or something…Yes, that sounded good. Daishou had done his best, he’d tried more than hard, but the man simply didn’t have any idea what he was doing and it showed. And while Tadashi would never even consider blaming him, because it had taken him much longer to learn it all, teaching and running the café on his own in an uncharacteristically busy day had taken its toll. Kawanishi had shoved a taped box in his hands on his way out, though, and shut the door behind him, so he guessed he had at least enough food to last him through the afternoon.

The day was warm, the slush was melting away and even if he was dead on his feet it was nice to listen to the birds and chatter around him, and enjoy the life of the city as it flowed around him. He’d never considered himself a philosopher or a big romantic but there was something in the bright blue sky and the cheer in the air that just lifted his spirit.

He was just glad it was over, and not only because he was tired. First Tetsurou and then Kawanishi, it was no wonder Yuuji had left so urgently. He sighed quietly, hoping nobody had heard him. He knew they worried, he even knew where those worries were coming from, but it still stung, just a little. Also, it didn’t help that he barely exchanged a sentence with the man, especially with how many times they had more or less missed each other. He was close to taking it as a sign but the day was simply too nice.

Chewing on one of the muffins Kawanishi had given him, he looked around. The street was unfamiliar but there were still people so Tadashi wasn’t too worried. People were laughing, everyone was in their lighter winter gear, all peacoats and fancy hats, and it was almost festive. Which was why he didn’t see the woman until the very last moment.

Tadashi couldn’t even finish his thought when a slight figure literally crashed into him, almost taking him to the ground, and he barely managed not to drop down and break something. His confusion only went up when she gathered herself and went back in through the door she’d tripped on. Judging by the screams, he guessed several men and the one woman, there was some sort of major disagreement happening inside. He considered the situation, considered himself, and then did the smart thing – pulled out his phone.

\- Hello…? – The man’s voice was a little confused but still calm and Tadashi breathed out. It was fine. It would all be fine. In the momentary silence, the sound of glass, no, several glass items, shattering almost made him drop his phone, and he looked around, hand suddenly shaking. There was nobody else. How ? In the few seconds an actual fight had broken out, all the people had actually disappeared. What was he supposed to do ? It would take the police forever to come and then he would have to go in and interrupt, and he couldn’t do that, he wasn’t aggressive enough, and what if he broke something or accidentally hurt someone, or what if… - Yamaguchi, isn’t it ? Are you alright ? Are you there ?

Wow, the man really sounded calm and confident and like he knew how to handle any difficult situation. He did sound like someone who would know how to fix this. Yes, he would. Steeling himself, Tadashi looked around again.

\- Hi, um, this is Yamaguchi ? – What was he doing, the man had already asked for his name ! He knew who was calling ! – I am in front of… - He squinted at the cursive sign on the window, spelling it out since it was a bit too much to try and make sense of the whole word for his frozen brain. – It looks like, um… - Speak, Tadashi ! – Some sort of studio ? I don’t know the address, sorry…

\- Listen to me. – Okay.

\- Okay.

\- What is going on there ? – What was…Oh.

\- There’s a fight, I think ? – He tried to listen both at the phone and the room beyond the door. – There was screaming and I heard something break, and there is a woman in there, and more than one man and I don’t know who to call because Kuroo told me not to contact him in case of emergencies and…

\- Someone will be there as soon as possible. You stay on the phone with me, okay ? – Tadashi exhaled. Someone was going to handle it. It was going to be handled. Good.

\- Um, sure ?

\- Good. Now… - The man paused and then his voice went quiet, obviously talking to someone else. A few short words later, he came back. – It should take us ten minutes tops to get there. Can you tell me what’s going on now ?

He stopped to listen.

\- It’s quiet ? No screaming, should I…

\- What you should do is stay where you are. Don’t go in, just stay there…Daichi, what the hell ? – The last one was shouted in his ear and he pulled the phone away on a reflex. – How did you even…That’s illegal ! – Tadashi wasn’t sure if he wanted to listen on the door or whatever was happening on the other side of the line. Both sounded equally terrible.   
– Yeah, I know ! We’re the actual police ! We can’t just do… Oh, really ?

The wail of the siren cut through the phone but also, at the exact same moment, through the actual air. He couldn’t help it, he jumped, and gripped his phone even tighter. Looking around, he almost convinced himself it was all in his head when a police car cut through a side alley and finished the move with a perfect parallel parking, drift style. It just slid like a glove between the two cars parked by the sidewalk. Tadashi was impressed, especially when the man who jumped out of the driver’s side was one of the regular police customers at the café. The man riding shotgun was even more familiar and Tadashi realised he was the one he had called. Was still calling, actually. Ending the call, he tried to smile at the officer who looked him over, obviously looking for injuries.

\- You okay ?

\- Yes, thank you. – Green eyes almost tinkled when the officer gave him a wide smile.

\- Good. Tooru would kill me if something happened to his favourite trainee. 

\- Iwaizumi ? I’m going in. – Iwaizumi gave him one last smile and then followed his partner in the studio. Tadashi looked around. Oh, so now people had decided to come out and gawk ? Rude. He was just about to go and tell a teenaged girl to maybe stop filming when…

\- Hey, you’re Yamaguchi, right ? – He turned to the familiar voice, unsure how he’d managed to find someone who knew him at the other end of the city centre he’d never been before. But, even more surprisingly, it was Yuuji’s friend, the one who always came with him to the café. The man gave him a wide, toothy smile and sauntered to him. – Bobata. Not sure if I’ve introduced myself officially. – And the man reached to shake his hand.

\- Nice to meet you.

\- Yeah. Wait, did that policeman know you ? Did you call them ? You’re a lifesaver, you know ? 

\- Yes…Is this your studio ? – Bobata paused.

\- Yuuji’s studio, but yeah. Oh, you probably want to see him ? – And before Tadashi could protest, he was being pulled in the warm interior. – He’d love to see you. Ignore all the fluids, some of it is juice, well, not all, but it’s not all blood, that’s what I mean. Also, ignore the black eye, he’s icing it right now so it should go down in no time, oh, hey, man !

 

Ten minutes earlier

 

Yuuji was nibbling on his salad, squinting at the magazine on the table, when Bobata walked in with his next appointment. He glanced up, fork hanging from his mouth, to see a young woman almost hang from his friend’s arm. He chewed thoughtfully. Bobata hadn’t mentioned a girlfriend or even casual dates recently, and he usually showed more professionalism than to flirt while working, so whatever was happening was obviously one sided. Especially since he was showing off his sleigh of hand skills while trying to get her to drop his arm. 

His friend threw him a desperate glance but still led the woman to his corner and pulled the curtain. Ah, one of those piercings. Yuuji flipped the page and dug around the bowl for a piece of ham. He’d intervene, if it came to it, but Bobata usually knew how to handle all kinds of tough situations. Or delicate ones. He, on the other hand, was too busy looking for inspiration. His last client had given him some freedom but he was still going to be back in two days to look at suggestions and sketches. He loved the artistism of the job but sometimes…

The sound of the door slamming stopped him from finishing the thought. Jumping on his feet, he was halfway to the man before he even realised he’s moved from his chair. It might had been unwise, considering the fact that he had three men, all taller than him, looking like they wanted to tear the place apart. Still, it was his place and he would defend it against…whatever he could.

\- Gentlemen. – The man leading the party narrowed his eyes at him. Yuuji could swear he’d seen him somewhere but since the only terrifying man after his life was Freckles’   
demonic boss, he was at loss. Obviously, the man didn’t suffer from such scruples, because he found himself caught by the neck of his shirt and pulled.

\- Where’s she ? – Not that it mattered. The piece of slime had put his hand on him, almost choking him, and Yuuji felt completely in his right to defend himself.

The thug didn’t even see it coming. So when his knee made contact, with the height difference diving him extra space to gain momentum, the following wheeze was a music to his ears. The hold on his shirt disappeared and he almost dropped on the floor while trying catch his breath. His opponent, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky, falling forward and right on top of a glass display. One of Bobata’s displays. He fervently hoped it would hold but his prayers died in fire a second later when the popping of breaking glass rang through the place.

\- Fucking… - The man was bleeding all over the place, there was glass everywhere and… And the room went dark for a moment, a heavy fist barely missing his temple. Because there had been three guys. Shit. He moved, barely, but he still got it in his jaw, feeling like his entire face went up in flames of pain. His tongue suddenly felt wrong, too wrong, and he kept biting it, but there was no time to spare to think about it.

He heard a woman scream, but his focus was on the men. Man. Fuck. Fuck. Where was…

The arm around his neck came from nowhere and he followed it on instinct more than anything. Face going down, he felt the forearm dig in his jaw which he’d swear popped a couple of times and almost froze his brain with pain but…He had to…Had to keep it down. Because pain in his face meant the arm was not around his neck. Good. He hoped it was good. Couldn’t think, because the pain in his skull was making it all hazy, and pulsing, and there was a strange shrill sound, high pitched and grating, and his face still hurt, it hurt, everything hurt, and he was pressing down, he knew he had to keep pressing down, he just knew it, even it if hurt so bad…And there was blood on his tongue, blood on his face, blood running down his chin and smearing on his cheeks, but he had to…He just had to…Hold…

When the floor rose to meet him, he couldn’t even try to fight it.

 

Yuuji woke up, not even opening his eyes, and wished that he hadn’t. Unconsciousness sounded too good compared to what he was feeling. The first thing was…

His face. It hurt. He tried to swallow and his entire head protested. What…

\- Hey, boss. – Blinking in the light, he tried to focus. A face swam in view and his foggy mind made the connection to the name “Bobata”. – Hey, buddy. You okay ?

He tried to answer and, probably, lie, but another man came in view and that one was definitely a stranger. In a uniform. It should had meant something but he just couldn’t think straight.

\- Now, now. No speaking. The paramedics are on their way and they will fix you, okay ?

Yuuji blinked at the man. He had nice eyes, he thought. All dark and warm and calm. He liked dark eyes. Only, they had to come with freckles because he loved freckles. And, and… And he’d just gotten in a fight ? In his own studio ? He’d been assaulted ? For no reason ? What ?

He waved a little with one hand to catch someone’s attention and the other police officer saw him.

\- Hey. – He tried to point in the general direction of his face since the very thought of talking made spikes of pain shoot up his skull. He tried to swallow again, mostly failed and reached to wipe his face. – Oh, no. Don’t. Let them check you first, okay ? You might want to know what happened ?

He nodded. Surprisingly, it didn’t make the pain too much worse. Only a little. It stull burned like crazy but it wasn’t clouding his mind.

\- We’re still working on it. What we know is that three men came in, you tried to talk to them, one of them caught you by the shirt, you tried to neuter him, one of his friends punched you in the face and the other caught you from behind. That’s when we came in. – He nodded at the other man who was talking to a furious-looking young woman. – Your colleagues were doing a pretty good job of stopping the one who hit you and you had the one with the chokehold under control.

He opened his mouth to respond and the spike of white-hot pain exploded behind his eyelids again.

\- Shh. – He cracked one eye open slightly. – The ambulance should be here any moment…

Like it had been rehearsed, two men walked in carefully. If the matching blue uniforms weren’t enough of an evidence, the big industrial-size first aid kits they were carrying gave them away.

\- Oh, nice. 

\- Iwaizumi. – The shorter man nodded at the officer and almost danced around the total destruction of his studio. Oh. His studio. Glass and wood and broken jewelry. It was…broken. All over the floor. His own hopes and dreams, all over the floor. Oh. – Sir.

He looked up. The man spoke softly but his small smile seemed warm and genuine, and he still felt like crying.

\- My name is Yamagata. Can you tell me what happened ? – He really didn’t want to, and not only because it felt like half of his face would unhinge and drop on the floor. The completely real possibility of his crying and dripping snot all over because the home he’d built with his own hands was in ruins kept his mouth shut even more than the pain. Just his luck, the officer from before came to see them.

\- He got punched in the face. There was also choking, but he handled it like a pro. – The paramedic nodded and then looked back where, Yuuji squinted a little more, his partner was talking animatedly to…

No. Surely, the gods did not hate him that much. He’d been so good, especially recently. Why…was Tadashi Yamaguchi there ? Looking at him with wide dark eyes, like his own heart was breaking ? Why ? Hadn’t he been humiliated enough already ?

\- Goshiki. – It wasn’t even a raised voice but the other medic stopped in the middle of the word, as much as he could see, and almost jogged to them, not even looking at the glass at his feet. While Tadashi just…stood there, in the middle of the debris and police and at least two interrogations happening at the same time. Looking lost and concerned and sad. He wasn’t supposed to be sad, especially not because of him. – Prepare anaesthesia. I am almost sure this is dislocated and not broken. Sir ? – Yuuji looked back at him. He looked so calm. How everyone always so calm ?

A light squeak on his side caught his attention and he managed to see the younger medic try to get something in a syringe, only his hands were shaking so badly he almost dropped the bottle.

\- Sir. – Back to the first medic. – I am going to press a little. Can you squeeze your right hand when it hurts ? I need to check if your jaw is broken or simply dislocated. Okay ? – He nodded, only a little, but the paramedic seemed happy with it. – Good. Now, this might hurt…

The next few minutes were pure torture, clean and simple. The man poked a little, prodded here and there, which honestly didn’t hurt that much, an then started trying to move his face by holding his jaw. And that…that was bad. He thought he would had screamed if not for the fact that he wouldn’t utter a coherent sound.

\- Okay. One last thing. Squeeze for yes, okay ? – He did his best. – Okay. Now, do you remember if you bit your tongue when you were hit or later ? – Did he remember ? The strange feeling of his tongue moving the wrong way, teeth digging again and again in the soft flesh was more than fresh so he squeezed his own fingers. – Good. Was it after you were hit ? Did you bite it more than once ? – Squeeze. – Okay.

He turned to look at the other guy who had a syringe ready and Yuuji had never been so glad for his tattoos or piercings. Because that needle looked huge.

\- Your jaw is dislocated. I can fix it right here but I need to numb your face. You’ll need to go home and have some supervision at least until the anaesthesia wears off. Or, we can get you to the hospital and do it there. Would you like to go to the hospital ? – He considered it. It sounded bad and his mouth felt terrible. But, on the other hand, if the paramedic had suggested it, staying at home obviously wouldn’t be such a bad choice. He didn’t move. – Would you like me to do it here ? – Squeeze. – Okay. Now…

He prodded a little more, though his hands were gentler and steady, almost petting, and Yuuji tried to forget what was going to happen.

\- My assistant is a trainee. Would you be okay with him administering the anaesthesia ? You can decline. And, I will be observing him closely, of course.

What hell, why not ? He’d learnt on someone, it would only be fair. He squeezed once more and closed his eyes. He might accept it, but he didn’t have to look. And the guy seemed like he’d appreciate it.

\- Goshiki, go.

 

Tadashi was getting a bit weak in the stomach. Actually, he’d almost lost his lunch several times now, but sheer mortification had kept him going. All he could do was stay out of the way of the professionals. And there were lots of them. Iwaizumi, who he knew since the man was married to his unofficial coach, and his partner. Two other officers. Two paramedics, not counting the ones who’d taken the attackers to the near hospital. Bobata and a shorter man who seemed to be manning the reception. And Yuuji. 

Who was laying down on a tiny loveseat and was being poked by one of the paramedics. Tadashi wasn’t sure what, exactly, had happened, but it had been more than serious. And he just didn’t know how to help. True, he’d called the police, but it would had been done anyway by someone on the street. And now, Bobata had dragged him inside, and then left him in the middle of the destruction. Which was sad, he thought as he looked around. It seemed like a pretty place, with just the right amount of flair and eccentricities. And now, it was all broken glass and metal on the floor. Talk about pointless.

\- Um, Yamaguchi, right ? – He tried not to jump. It was the shorter man from the reception desk.

\- Yes… ?

\- I’m Tsuchiyu. I help around here. Anyway, I wanted to ask you, since the paramedic said that Teru will need supervision for at least a night, if you’d be able to do it ? – What ?

\- Um…

\- Because me and Bobata will be cleaning here, and trust me, there’s a lot to clean, but we really don’t want to leave him alone, you know ? He’ll be out of it for a while and then   
he’ll be waking. Lot of pain and all. The asshole got him good in the face.

\- I don’t really know him that well…Wouldn’t it be awkward for him ? – He begged with his eyes. – When he wakes up ? 

\- Don’t worry. – That was Bobata from where he’d been mulling over a chair. – He’ll be fine. He’s a big boy but this is not a usual occurrence, you know. I’d see it as a personal favour. And – He grinned in a way that was wholly inappropriate for the situation. – He’d like to see you in his flat. It will lift his mood.

\- That’s extortion. – The stoic-looking police officer looked between them. – Don’t feel forced. – And then he walked away. Okay ?

\- If you’re sure… - Bobata’s confused expression disappeared in a blink.

\- Of course I am ! Come on, I’ll even give you both a ride and get him to his bed. – And all Tadashi could do was follow. Definitely not how he’d imagined going to Yuuji’s house for the first time. 

 

It was early afternoon and Taichi was following every move of his new employee. No experience, but he made up for it with sheer desperate determination. It was so tragic. 

His phone ringing dragged his out of it. The café was quiet, half of his tables occupied but everyone already had their orders so he could actually answer. Glancing down, he paused. Oh.

\- Yamaguchi ? Is everything alright ? – He heard the labored breathing on the other side of the line and was almost dialing Eita on the phone on the counter when his employee found his voice.

\- Can someone else open tomorrow ? I should be fine for the afternoon ? – Now he was getting worried.

\- Are you alright ?

\- What ? Oh, yes. It’s Yuuji… - Of course. He’d warned him, today, and yet…

\- Is Yuuji okay ? – He might had dropped some sarcasm in there but Yamaguchi was far too gone to catch it.

\- Kind of, but he needs supervision because of the anaesthesia…Sorry, Kawanishi, I promise to make it up to you ! – Anaesthesia ? Was the guy in the hospital or something ? Oh, he would find out, and he would find it all out.

\- Yamaguchi. – Because he had to make the other man stop first. – It’s okay. Take as much time as you need. We’ll be fine. You take care of him. And yourself. And – He rubbed his face. – don’t hesitate to call if you need something, okay ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know how it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! This one had to be poked and prodded a little, before it started developing, but I have some idea where it is going. Comments, kudos and criticism are, as always, more than welcome.


End file.
